Irlandais : II - Gardien
by Gwenetsi
Summary: Quelque chose va mal tourner, Tony en est sûr. La question est : quoi ? Et si la réponse était une belle explosion devant le NCIS et des agents un peu trop proches de la bombe à ce moment là ?
1. Mauvais pressentiment

**Titre :** Gardien

**Auteur :** Gwenetsi

**Statut :** Complète

**Série :** N.C.I.S.

**Saison :** Courant saison 9 pour le moment où elle se situe, aucun spoilers.

**Résumé :** Quelque chose va mal tourner, il en est sûr. La question est : quoi ? Et si la réponse était une belle explosion devant le NCIS et des agents un peu trop proches de la bombe à ce moment là ?

**Suite et fin de :** _Sire_ de la duologie _Irlandais _qu'il n'est pas nécessaire d'avoir lu pour comprendre.

**Disclaim****er : **L'univers et les personnages de NCIS ne sont pas ma propriété.

**Note de l'auteur :** Comme je l'ai annoncé dans _Sire,_ je reprends l'idée du secret dans une nouvelle fic. Si vous ne l'avez pas lu, pas grave, vous comprendrez quand même.

**À savoir :** Pour les besoins de l'histoire, je situe le bâtiment du NCIS en bord de rue.

**AIPM :** Si je vous dis que vous ne ferez aucune crise, vous me croyez ? Non ? Remarquez, c'est logique. C'est comme si je vous disais qu'il n'y aura pas de TBC de toute la fic. Ce n'est absolument pas crédible.

* * *

><p><strong>Irlandais<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>II - Gardien<strong>

_Ange gardien : Protecteur ou bienfaiteur d'une autre personne._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 1 – Mauvais pressentiment<strong>

.

La gorge nouée, la boule au ventre, il fixait son reflet dans le miroir. Les traits tirés, le visage pâle, il se faisait peur. Le moindre bruit le faisait sursauter. Son cœur battait à tout rompre. Ses mains tremblaient.

Il serra les poings dans un vain espoir de les faire cesser.

Il avait froid à présent, très froid. Et, surtout, jamais il n'avait eu aussi peur.

* * *

><p>N'aie crainte, petit frère, je veille sur toi.<p>

Cette phrase, il aurait voulu la lui murmurer mille à fois à l'oreille dans son sommeil. Jamais il ne la dirait à haute voix. Jamais il ne la prononcerait s'il était éveillé. Jamais il n'oserait le faire quel que soit son état. Non, cette petite phrase, il la gardait dans un coin de son esprit. Elle était repliée sur elle-même pour se cacher, mais assez visible pour ne jamais pouvoir être oubliée.

.

N'aie crainte, petit frère, je veille sur toi.

Ce n'était que des mots, une phrase, une simple phrase. Pourtant, elle résumait sa vie. Il veillait sur son petit frère. Il ne l'était pas par le sang, mais quelle était l'importance de l'ADN ou de la biologie ? Aucun. Une famille restait une famille quel que soit sa forme et sa composition. Il l'ignorait. Aussi ne savait-il pas qu'il n'avait pas à avoir peur.

.

N'aie crainte, petit frère, je veille sur toi.

Comme le faisait sa famille depuis des siècles, il veillait sur un des seigneurs O'Connor. _Il_ ne portait pas ce nom, mais c'est ce qu'_il_ était. Et lui le protégeait. C'était le rôle alloué aux Paddington. Il en était un. Jamais il ne dérogeait à la tradition. Plus que ça, c'était une nécessité pour lui. Il était né et avait grandi bercé par cette idée que les siens protégeaient sa famille. Ce n'était pas par choix ou vocation qu'il avait imité nombre des siens, pas plus que par devoir. C'était aussi naturel pour lui que de respirer.

* * *

><p>Il avait peur. Il était même terrifié. Et il ignorait pourquoi.<p>

C'était comme ça depuis le matin. Il s'était réveillé la peur au ventre, tiraillé par un sentiment d'urgence comme quoi ça allait mal se passer. Quel était ce « ça », il n'en savait rien. Il savait juste que quelque chose tournerait mal.

* * *

><p>Tony attrapa à la volée les feuilles crachées par l'imprimante. Il jeta au passage un œil à Tim.<p>

L'informaticien tapait furieusement sur son clavier. Il le connaissait assez pour savoir que quelque chose le tracassait. Il agit cependant comme si de rien n'était.

Il veillait sur lui dans l'ombre depuis des années. Qu'importe ce qui n'allait pas, il ne devait pas aller vers lui pour le savoir. Jamais.

Il était son gardien, son « ange gardien » même. Son rôle était de le protéger sans qu'il en ait conscience. Alors, il attrapa le stylo sur la table et signa son rapport comme s'il n'avait rien vu pensant simplement qu'il faudrait qu'il vérifie si un type pouvant lui en vouloir avait été libéré de prison ces derniers jours.

* * *

><p><strong>NdA : <strong>Si vous n'avez pas compris cette histoire de O'Connor et que vous tenez absolument à la comprendre, allez faire un tour sur _Sire._

**Premier chapitre plus de rappel qu'autre chose, mais c'est normal. Les autres n'auront pas cette forme et entreront dans le vif du sujet.  
><strong>

**Un avis sur ce début ? Vous me suivez ?**


	2. Cinq secondes, trois hommes et une bombe

**WJ, accro, PBG, lili : merci pour vos reviews !**

**Une seule chose à dire sur ce chapitre : TBC quand tu nous tiens...**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 2 – Cinq secondes, trois hommes et une bombe<strong>

.

Adam Spelling reposa ses outils satisfait. Le résultat de son travail était au-delà de ses attentes. C'était mieux que tout ce qu'il avait espéré. Avec ça, il pourrait assouvir sa vengeance sans difficulté. Ça allait être grandiose !

Ses yeux se posèrent sur la photo à sa droite. Il serra les dents, ferma ses poings avec colère.

« Timothy McGee. » siffla-t-il.

Il s'empara du cliché et le déchira en deux d'un coup sec.

« Tu vas me le payer. Je le jure ! »

Il se leva d'un mouvement brusque, envoyant valser sa chaise au sol. D'un geste sûr, il attrapa la bombe sur la table, son œuvre juste achevée. Les choses allaient reprendre leur juste place aujourd'hui. D'ici quelques heures, tout serait fini.

* * *

><p>« McGee ! reprocha Abby.<p>

- Quoi ?

- Tu n'es pas concentré !

- Mais si, je le suis !

- Non, démentit la gothique. Tu es ailleurs. Tu n'as rien écouté de ce que j'ai dit ! »

Il baissa la tête comme un enfant pris en faute.

« Tim, soupira sa compagne.

- Je suis désolé, Abby.

- Tu sais ce que Gibbs pense des excuses ! »

Il haussa les épaules. Elle fronça les sourcils. Décidément, il n'était pas dans son assiette aujourd'hui.

« Un problème ? » demanda-t-elle inquiète.

Il secoua la tête négativement.

« Alors dis-moi ce qu'il t'arrive !

- Rien.

- Il va vraiment falloir que tu apprennes à mentir un de ces jours !

- Je vais bien, Abby.

- Mais ?

- Je ne sais pas... J'ai comme un mauvais pressentiment. »

Elle inclina la tête comme pour juger ses propos tandis qu'il la fixait intrigué. Elle finit par ouvrir les bras et l'invita d'un regard à s'y engouffrer. Il ne se fit pas prier. Les câlins d'Abby étaient magiques. Ils chassaient les idées noires et il en avait bien besoin aujourd'hui.

* * *

><p>Rien. Il n'y avait rien nulle part. Pas de cinglé pathologique ou de fan du revolver souhaitant voir le bleu six pieds sous terre, il n'y avait personne. Pourtant Tim ne pouvait pas faire cette tête à cause d'une mauvaise nuit ou d'un simple cauchemar comme il l'avait prétendu tout à l'heure.<p>

Gibbs faisait confiance à son instinct, lui aussi. Il avait la certitude que si Tim ne se sentait pas bien ce n'était pas pour rien. Qu'importe l'échec de ses recherches, quelque chose se profilait à l'horizon. Il devait savoir ce que c'était.

* * *

><p>C'était facile, trop facile même. Soit disant que le NCIS était une agence fédérale ultra sécurisée. Tu parles ! On y entrait comme dans un moulin. Il n'avait eu aucun problème pour y faire un tour et découvrir l'endroit où <em>il<em> travaillerait au moment où son joujou se déclencherait.

Ils allaient devoir leur système de sécurité grâce à lui. Dire qu'il n'aurait aucun remerciement pour ça, c'était désolant.

* * *

><p>Il se sentait déjà mieux. Les câlins de la laborantine étaient vraiment efficaces ! C'est à regret qu'il se détacha d'elle.<p>

« Ça va mieux ? » demanda-t-elle.

Il lui sourit et acquiesça. Avoir Abby dans ses bras était le meilleur médicament qui existât sur Terre contre la déprime.

* * *

><p>Il avait été faire un tour à l'entrée. L'agent de sécurité en faction ne lui avait signifié aucune personne suspecte. Il s'était donc résolu à faire le tour des issues de secours pour s'assurer que tout allait bien. Ce qui était le cas et qui n'était pas normal avec le sentiment d'urgence qui ne le quittait pas depuis plusieurs minutes maintenant.<p>

Il s'avança sur le parking tous les sens en alerte sans apercevoir quoi que se soit sortant de l'ordinaire. Il était pourtant sûr que quelque chose se préparait.

* * *

><p>Il récupéra son petit colis avec un immense sourire. Il y était, c'était le moment.<p>

Il passa la main sur le papier craft avec douceur. Dire que son bébé n'allait bientôt plus être de ce monde...

Mais _lui_ non plus ! Alors, quelle importance ?

* * *

><p>Il faudrait vraiment qu'il pense à remonter. Gibbs allait le tuer s'il restait toute la journée dans le labo au lieu de terminer ses rapports et, surtout, remettre en état son ordinateur <em>et<em> son téléphone portable.

À se demander quand le patron finirait par comprendre que les frapper ne les faisait pas marcher mieux...

* * *

><p>Il avait fait le tour du NCIS dans son intégralité, intérieur comme extérieur et il n'avait rien trouvé. Ce n'était pas normal !<p>

Il passa dans la rue en maugréant. Gibbs risquait de ne pas le louper à son retour et il n'aurait aucune excuse valable à lui donner. Il y a des jours où il maudissait franchement ce marine de malheur et sa croyance en le tout puissant instinct.

* * *

><p>Le paquet était déposé, la minuterie enclenchée. D'ici trente secondes, Timothy McGee ne serait plus.<p>

Son seul regret était de ne pouvoir assister à sa mort en direct, trop dangereux. Tant pis, il se rattraperait aux funérailles.

* * *

><p>« Abby, il faut que j'y aille maintenant.<p>

- Oh non ! Reste !

- Gibbs m'attend !

- J'ai besoin de ton aide, Tim !

- Abby...

- S'il te plait ! »

* * *

><p>Ce n'était pas possible, il devait rêver. Ce rat d'Adam Spelling était de l'autre côté de la rue un immense sourire sur le visage. Qu'est-ce-qu'il foutait là ?<p>

Le sentiment d'urgence qui ne le quittait pas s'accentua. Ses yeux suivirent le regard de l'ex-comptable qu'il avait mis hors d'état de nuire il y a quelques années. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour en découvrant le paquet brun près des vitres du Labby, l'endroit où se trouvaient sa petite sœur et l'informaticien.

Il se mit à courir.

* * *

><p>Il allait avoir sa vengeance, enfin ! Rien que d'y penser, il jubilait. Trois ans à ressasser ses souvenirs et sa colère prenaient fin. Plus que quinze secondes et...<p>

Il eut un hoquet de surprise. Qu'est-ce-que ce type était en train de faire ?

* * *

><p>Tim leva la tête vers les lucarnes d'un geste devenu automatique avec le temps. Il faisait toujours ça en arrivant et avant de partir du laboratoire. Son visage devint sombre en découvrant le cube brun près de l'une des vitres. Qu'est-ce-que c'était encore que ça ?<p>

* * *

><p>Bordel, mais il ne criait pas assez fort ou quoi ?<p>

« Dégagez ! » hurla-t-il de nouveau aux passants.

Il y était presque. Encore quelques mètres et il pourrait s'occuper du colis, sans aucun doute piégé, posé devant la vitre. Il lui fallait juste une poignée de secondes.

* * *

><p>La nounou de McGee, elle était là ! Mais ce n'était pas possible, elle ne le lâchait jamais ?<p>

Le voilà qui courrait comme un dingue vers son cadeau pour l'irlandais. Il ne croyait tout de même pas pouvoir empêcher l'explosion ? Si ?

Non, impossible. Il ne restait que quelques secondes.

Cinq...

* * *

><p>Quatre...<p>

« Alors, reprit Abby sans voir son trouble, tu restes ? »

* * *

><p>Trois...<p>

Plus que cinq mètres. Juste cinq petits mètres.

* * *

><p>Deux...<p>

Cours, nounou, cours. C'est trop tard de toute façon.

* * *

><p>Un...<p>

Il fallait qu'ils s'en aillent. Maintenant !

* * *

><p>Zéro.<p>

La bombe explosa.

Le souffle de l'explosion le projeta en arrière. Il s'écrasa lamentablement au sol après un magistral vol plané, la respiration coupée.

Son regard se voilait, mais il eut tout de même le temps de voir que les vitres du labo n'existaient plus avant de fermer les yeux. La douleur prit possession de tout son être. Avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience, il ne pensa qu'à une chose, il avait échoué.

* * *

><p><strong>Ca faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas fait un chapitre comme ça !<strong>

**Il vous plait ?**


	3. L'échec, la réussite, le but, l'oubli

**Je suis contente que le chap' (contenu et forme) vous ai plu ! Même s'il a causé quelques crises d'AIPM. Mais c'est Queen le doc, pas moi ! Donc...**

**accro : **Alors tu as réussi ou pas avec Queen ?

**WJ :** Je devine l'idée générale de ton com même s'il ne s'affiche pas. Tu vas bien ?

**anna :** Tu es membre du TBC, pas vrai ?

**PBG :** *prépare un énorme colis de chocolat blanc à destination de Bethesda* Il y aura du Tibbs et du McNozzo (famille of course), mais pas pour ce chap'. Tu comprendras toutes les raisons dans les lignes qui viennent.

**Dil :** Tes désirs sont des ordres, très chère.

**lili :** Je ne peux pas réaliser tous tes voeux, mais tu devrais quand même être satisfaite de ce chapitre.

**love :** Tu trouves ça bien le TBC ? Dans mes bras que je t'embrasse ! *ne passe absolument pas pour une cinglée en disant ça*

**Bones :** Eh bien, la voilà la suite alors ! L'alternance reviendra si j'ai la flemme ou l'absence d'inspi (c'est ce qui la cause 90% du temps) et que le sujet s'y prête bien sûr.

**Merci à vous pour ces coms !**

**Je sais que ce chapitre s'est fait attendre, mais j'ai été très occupée. Niveau longueur, j'espère que ça va. Vu qu'il me reste encore trois suite de fics à faire (quatre en comptant le bêtisier), je n'ai pas cherché à faire du chapitre à rallonge.**

**Bonne lecture à tous !**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 3 - <strong>**L'échec, la réussite, le but, l'oubli**

.

Il avait échoué. Il devait le protéger et il avait échoué ! Ce constat était le pire de tous.

Perdu dans les méandres de son esprit, à mi-chemin entre douleur intense et repos éternel, il se répétait ces mots comme un mantra. Il était trop mal pour comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, mais pas assez pour oublier Tim et Abby.

L'inconscience avait ses avantages et ses inconvénients. Il n'était pas en mesure de réfléchir, il n'était pas non plus capable d'oublier ces cinq dernières secondes dans le monde réel.

La douleur revint le submerger une nouvelle fois, comme elle le faisait régulièrement depuis l'explosion. À l'image d'une vague, elle balaya tout sur son passage. Englouti, sans repère, il se laissait balloter dans tous les sens par cette onde de souffrance pure. Même l'échec de sa « mission » ne l'atteignait plus.

Le gardien était devenu prisonnier.

* * *

><p>Adam souriait de toutes ses dents. Son regard brillait autant de joie que par le reflet des flammes de l'autre côté de la rue. Il savourait sa victoire. Il était mort et sa nounou sans aucun doute également. C'était une merveilleuse journée !<p>

Les cris des passants ne faisaient que renforcer sa satisfaction. Les sirènes hurlantes des secours le firent quitter sa transe. Il commença à s'éloigner, s'arrêtant à l'angle du bâtiment fédéral.

Il se retourna vers la caméra accrochée au mur. Il fit un magnifique sourire et porta sa main à son front. Il articula quelques mots en silence, mit fin au salut militaire et reprit sa route. Ce midi, il allait sabrer le champagne !

* * *

><p>« ABBY ! »<p>

Le cri de Gibbs glaça le sang de Ziva à ses côtés. Le tableau qui leur faisait face n'était rien comparé à la façon dont il avait hurlé son prénom. Le champ de bataille du labo faisait pâle figure à côté de la peur qu'il leur inspirait.

« ABBY ! appela Gibbs de nouveau.

- On est là. » répondit la voix étouffée de la jeune femme.

Sa main jaillit des débris contre le mur à leur gauche. Jethro se précipita vers elle, enjambant les restes des machines du laboratoire. Les arrêtes vives de l'acier étaient prêtes à lui déchiqueter la peau au moindre écart. Les flammes étaient inexistantes dans cette petite zone, contrairement à l'opposé de la pièce ravagé par un feu nourri des produits contenus dans les diverses armoires.

Il n'avait que deux mètres à parcourir, mais il crut ne pas y arriver. Le sol jonché de morceaux métalliques et autre matériel inidentifiable était comme une barrière de plus d'un mètre de hauteur. Avec difficulté, il parvint à se coller au mur au plus près de la main de la gothique. Il s'en empara.

« On est coincé, Gibbs ! » se désola-t-elle.

Il se fustigea en comprenant que McGee était avec elle. Il avait totalement oublié qu'il se trouvait au labo lors de l'explosion et ne s'était pas soucié de son sort, ses pensées focalisées sur sa fille de cœur.

Un cri horrifié lui fit tourner la tête. Ducky et Jimmy venaient de rejoindre une Ziva pendu au téléphone, invectivant les secours dans toutes les langues qu'elle connaissait. S'ils n'arrivaient pas dans la seconde, il pouvait certifier qu'il y aurait des morts dans leurs rangs.

Palmer fixait ahuri la scène de désolation devant lui. Plus pragmatique, Ducky analysait la situation en vue de lui venir en aide.

« Jethro, dit-il, il faut partir d'ici, vite !

- Je ne comptais pas m'attarder, rétorqua-t-il en tentant d'aménager une ouverture pour libérer les mordus de l'informatique.

- Tu ne comprends pas, ces émanations sont toxiques ! »

Il indiquait de la main le filet de gaz coloré s'élevant au-dessus des flammes.

« Dégagez ! » ordonna Gibbs en comprenant le danger.

* * *

><p>Keith Doll constatait quotidiennement que la folie des hommes n'avait aucune limite. Il en avait une nouvelle fois la preuve aujourd'hui avec cette explosion devant une agence fédérale. Il voyait au loin les journalistes de ZNN caméra au point en train de commenter le carnage et n'avait pas besoin de lire sur les lèvres pour savoir ce que la journaliste vedette disait. Quand on associait les mots bombe et fédéral, les suivants étaient généralement attentat et terroriste. Ce n'était cependant pas pour ça qu'il était là. Pas plus que pour contenir la foule ou sécuriser les lieux comme le faisaient flics et fédéraux. Il n'était pas là non plus pour arrêter l'incendie, confiné heureusement aux véhicules proches de l'origine de la déflagration. Lui, il était secouriste et il était là pour sauver des vies.<p>

Son sac contenant son matériel à la main, il se frayait un chemin vers les victimes. Il y en avait très peu. Tout le monde semblait avoir fui la zone avant la catastrophe. Hormis quelques égratignures dues aux débris, il n'y avait aucun cas jugé grave. Il allait falloir beaucoup de désinfectant et de pansement pour ces blessures superficielles, mais c'était tout. Pour le choc émotionnel en revanche, les psys allaient avoir du boulot.

Il s'assurait que les rares personnes touchées rejoignent les ambulances quand son regard fut attiré vers une silhouette immobile sur le sol. Il se précipita vers elle en sachant que cela ne servirait à rien qu'il se dépêchât au vu de l'endroit où se trouvait le corps. Personne d'aussi proche de la source de l'explosion n'avait pu en réchapper. L'allure de ce qu'il supposait être un cadavre ne venait qu'appuyer cette hypothèse. L'homme -ou ce qu'il en restait- était brûlé sur la quasi totalité du corps. Le mélange d'odeur de chairs brûlées et de sang avait de quoi donner la nausée même aux plus habitués de la chose.

Il avait l'impression de s'accroupir à côté d'un pantin désarticulé. L'homme avait été projeté de plusieurs mètres par le souffle de l'explosion apparemment. D'un geste automatique, il appuya ses doigts sur la carotide. La pulsation le fit revoir son jugement. Il cria à plein poumons le nom de ses collègues et se jura de sauver le type à côté de lui. S'il avait survécu à _ça,_ il était hors de question qu'il y passât maintenant à cause de ses blessures. Keith se le promettait, il le sauverait.

* * *

><p>Il avait enfin réussi à aménager une ouverture suffisante pour qu'Abby puisse quitter son abri. Ses couettes défaites, le visage couvert de poussières, peu rassurée, elle se coula dans ses bras afin qu'il l'aide à sortir totalement. Elle prit pied entre les débris tandis que Tim quittait leur antre. Ses réflexes leur avaient sauvé la vie ainsi qu'une bonne dose de chance.<p>

Il avait attiré sa compagne vers l'espace libre contre le mur, sous le spectromètre de masse. Avec l'explosion, l'appareil s'était renversé tandis que la table se trouvant entre le poste de travail d'Abby est celui-ci le rejoignait dans sa chute. Au final, ils s'étaient retrouvés à l'abri grâce à une table au-dessus et devant eux pendant que le chaos s'installait dans le labo. Ils avaient eu une chance incroyable. Tout s'était joué presque au millième de seconde. À l'exception de quelques égratignures et hématomes, ils étaient entiers. Ils seraient quitte pour de belles courbatures le lendemain, mais c'était tout et ils avaient encore du mal à le réaliser.

Gibbs l'aida à sortir à son tour et ils s'empressèrent de gagner tout trois le couloir puis la sortie de secours. Ils poussèrent la porte une minute à peine après Ziva et les deux légistes.

Le contraste intérieur – extérieur était saisissant. L'atmosphère du dehors était toute autre que celle du labo. Les sons qui leur parvenaient diffus étaient parfaitement audibles à présent. Les sirènes des secours, des pompiers et de la polices continuaient pour la grande majorité à percer les tympans des gens présents. Leur premier réflexe fut de porter leurs mains sur leurs oreilles à cause du vacarme. Ensuite, ils s'attardèrent à évaluer la situation.

Ils se trouvaient sur le parking, à plusieurs dizaines de mètres du point de départ de tout ce qui venait de se produire. Ils ne pouvaient voir ce qu'il se passait dans la rue. Jimmy était le seul à être présent.

« Où sont Ziva et Ducky ? » demanda Gibbs.

Le jeune homme fit signe de la tête qu'il n'avait pas entendu. Jethro le rejoignit pour lui reposer la question.

« Ils cherchent Tony. » répondit Palmer en indiquant la rue.

Gibbs braqua son regard sur sa gauche. Tony, il l'avait oublié, comme Tim il y a quelques minutes. C'était...

« Il faut le trouver ! » cria Abby en le coupant dans ses réflexions.

Il acquiesça et, d'un même mouvement, ils s'élancèrent vers la rue.

* * *

><p><strong>Alors, que pensez-vous de ce qu'il s'est passé pour les différents personnages ?<strong>

**Une idée sur la suite ?**

***s'en va faire celles de ses autres fics en attendant les avis des lecteurs***


	4. Attention, objet fragile

**Hello ! Eh oui, c'est bien moi. Je suis (enfin) de retour !**

**Les oublis de Gibbs semblent vous avoir fait autant d'effet que le patient de Keith. Autant oublier Tim ça passe, mais Tony... vous allez vous en remettre ?**

**WJ :** Ton angoisse pourra diminuer dans ce chapitre, je pense. Ce sont les personnages qui vont y avoir droit à cause de Caninos (je sens que ce surnom va rester). Ce n'est pas forcément mieux, c'est vrai.

**accro : **Queen, elle va bien, hein ! *secoue le docteur comme un prunier* Dîtes-moi qu'elle va bien !

**anna :** Le TBC, quelle magnifique invention ! As-tu pris connaissances des commandements qui le régisse ? Bienvenue parmi nous !

**lili :** C'est le mien aussi ! Mais ce club, je ne le connais pas. C'est bête, hein !

**Dil :** Il est donc horriblement super ou superbement horrible ? C'est la question existentielle du jour ! *se rend au temple pour dire aux dieux que la foudroyer n'est PAS NECESSAIRE pour que la suite soit postée et que Tony soit à peu près entier*

**Bones :** Je n'aime pas torturer l'esprit. Si c'était le cas, ça se saurait. *grand sourire* Par contre, j'ai pas tout compris du com. Il manque un mot je crois. Bisousmes !

**love : **TBC quand tu nous tiens... Par contre, soyons d'accord, Tony a quelque chose à voir avec ce cinglé d'Adam ! Plus que ça même, c'est là toute l'intrigue de l'histoire !

**PBG :** *recompte pour la centième fois sa réserve de coca et chocolat blanc* Ça devrait le faire. *relis la review* Non, il en faut plus ! *établit une liste de ce qu'il faut* Là, devrait être bon. Quoique... *ajoute des paquets de mouchoirs à l'effigie de Tony* Faudra aussi que je lui demande en quoi je suis cruelle.

**Mici pour ces reviews !**

**Un point important à préciser : Je viens de relire des dix commandements du TBC. Il n'est dit nulle part que l'on ne peut pas amocher le visage de Tony.**

**Je ne poste qu'un chapitre parce que je me suis lâchée sur **_**Secret.**_** Mais j'essaierai de ne pas faire traîner la suite.**

**Sinon, bonne lecture ?**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 4 – Attention, objet fragile<strong>

.

« Ducky ! »

Le légiste se retourna à l'appel.

« Jethro !

- Où est Tony ?

- Je l'ignore.

- Et Ziva ?

- Elle le cherche. »

Gibbs fit un tour d'horizon de la rue, encombrée par les véhicules et le personnel de secours. L'israélienne n'était visible nulle part.

* * *

><p>L'impression de chaos à son arrivé avait faussé son jugement, il s'en rendait compte maintenant. La situation n'était pas aussi dramatique qu'il le pensait et il s'en félicitait. Son patient n'allait finalement peut-être pas devoir rester aussi longtemps que ça à l'hôpital. Enfin, tout était relatif bien sûr.<p>

Ses vêtements devaient être hors de prix avant de finir carbonisés. Leur coût était associé à une excellente qualité et une matière toute autre que ses composés plastiques que chacun portait sur le dos à présent, du coton peut-être pour la chemise. Il lui était impossible de dire ce dont il s'agissait seulement à l'œil. Ce qu'il pouvait assuré, en revanche, c'est ce que ces vêtements lui avaient sauvé la vie. Ils n'avaient pas fondu comme le faisaient les actuels.

La découverte d'un gilet pare-balle sous les vestiges d'une veste, vraisemblablement marron, lui avait permis de comprendre comment le type à ses pieds avaient pu éviter d'être brûlé à cet endroit. Il fallait cependant le lui enlever maintenant avant que la matière dont il était fait fît des dégâts sous l'intense chaleur qu'elle avait dû supporter.

Un de ses collègues s'occupait des membres inférieurs. Là encore, le tissu avait évité d'importants dommages. La peau était brûlée au troisième degré à un certain nombre d'endroits, mais rien qui ne lui coûterait la vie, seulement de longues opérations de greffe en perspectives pour les chirurgiens.

Restait le visage, miraculeusement épargné. L'homme avait eu le réflexe d'y porter ses mains pour se protéger. Il y avait quelques brûlures, certes, mais elles étaient bénignes comparées au reste. Ce qui l'inquiétait vraiment, c'était ses mains. Elles étaient dans un tel état que s'en était effrayant.

Ce bref état du blessé ne correspondait cependant qu'à ce qui était visible. Pour les dommages internes, il faudrait attendre leur retour à l'hôpital. Il espérait qu'il ne reprendrait pas conscience avant d'avoir été mis sous morphine et autres antidouleurs. Ils ne pouvaient rien lui donner pour l'instant et la douleur devait être si intense qu'il souffrirait de martyr s'il revenait à lui.

* * *

><p>Il ne pouvait pas être loin. Seulement, elle n'arrivait pas à le trouver. Toute cette agitation, tous ces visages... cela ne l'aidait en rien pour le repérer.<p>

Elle avait fait chaque ambulance, chaque attroupement, dans l'espoir d'apercevoir sa silhouette. Elle ne l'avait toujours pas trouvé. Il restait un unique endroit où elle ne s'était pas rendu, où elle n'osait pas se rendre, le centre de l'explosion.

D'un regard, elle balaya l'espace contre le mur du NCIS. Lorsqu'elle découvrit les secouristes penchés au-dessus d'un corps, elle eut un mouvement de recul.

Elle secoua la tête. Non, ça ne pouvait pas être lui. Et même si ça l'était, cela voulait dire qu'il était vivant. Mais dans quel état ?

L'inquiétude se mua en angoisse. Son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra, sa respiration également. Elle desserra ses poings qu'elle ne se rappelait pas avoir fermé avec force. Tentant de garder le contrôle, elle s'avança vers les médecins urgentistes.

Plus elle se rapprochait d'eux, plus elle avait peur. Leurs paroles lui parvenaient autrement que par bribes. Les termes techniques utilisés lui glaçaient le sang. Si c'était lui...

* * *

><p>« Gibbs, où est Ziva ? »<p>

La question d'Abby fit écho aux siennes. Gibbs se retourna pour chercher de nouveau ses agents parmi la foule.

« Ils n'ont pas vu Tony. » annonça McGee en revenant vers eux.

Il parlait des autres agents.

« Elle est là-bas ! s'exclama soudainement Jimmy.

- Ziva ? » s'enquit Abby.

Il acquiesça et indiqua du doigt l'ancien officier du Mossad évoluant entre les carcasses de voitures.

« Mais qu'est-ce-qu'elle fait ? »

Gibbs ignora la question de la laborantine. Ses yeux naviguaient entre le visage défait de son agent et les secouristes à deux mètres d'elle. Il avait peur de comprendre.

* * *

><p>Keith sentit son sang se glacer. L'homme venait de bouger. C'était un mouvement si léger, qu'il avait cru rêver, mais force était de constater que ce n'était pas le cas. Son patient était en train de quitter l'inconscience. Ce qu'il redoutait allait se produire d'ici quelques secondes. Il allait revenir dans le monde réel. Bientôt, il allait souffrir à un point tel que mettre des mots sur la douleur serait impossible.<p>

Il cherchait ce qu'il allait lui dire quand un bruit le fit se retourner.

* * *

><p>Elle voyait son visage. Elle le reconnaissait. Elle était déconnectée de la réalité. Tony était devant elle. Des médecins tentaient de le sauver. Il était dans un tel état... Se coupant du monde environnant, elle reconstitua la scène qui avait dû se jouer. Les larmes menacèrent de couler.<p>

« Mademoiselle ! »

Un des secouristes l'interpellait, accroupi près de l'agent.

« Mademoiselle, vous le connaissez ? »

Ce fut à peine s'il put distinguer un léger hochement de tête de sa part.

« Comment s'appelle-t-il ?

- Tony.

- Et vous ?

- Ziva.

- Venez, Ziva. » dit-il.

Elle le regarda sans comprendre. Si ses collègues et lui tentaient de le soigner, elle serait une gêne si elle s'approchait.

« Il se réveille, il faut quelqu'un à ses côtés. Vous le connaissez, vous pourrez le distraire. Il faut que vous le fassiez. La douleur sera intense. Il faut qu'il se raccroche à quelque chose en ouvrant les yeux. »

Il avait parlé à toute vitesse, un peu à la manière d'Abby. Cela lui rendit ses esprits. Elle le rejoignit.

* * *

><p>« Elle l'a trouvé. »<p>

Ce furent ses seuls mots. Hypnotisé par la scène, par ce qu'elle impliquait, il était incapable de dire autre chose.

Il sentit la détresse de ses compagnons lorsqu'ils comprirent à leur tour. Abby se coula dans les bras de Tim pendant que les légistes cherchaient une preuve de son erreur.

Voir Ziva rejoindre les secouristes, que ceux-ci lui laisse une place au plus près du blessé qu'il ne parvenait pas à distinguer servit d'électrochoc. Il s'élança vers eux.

* * *

><p>Il lui avait fait un rapide topo sur le jeune homme. Elle l'avait écouté, mais il n'était pas certain qu'elle ait compris ses paroles.<p>

Keith la vit prendre sa tête dans ses mains avec délicatesse. Elle prenait toutes les précautions possibles, comme s'il était de cristal. C'était déroutant.

* * *

><p>« Tony. » souffla-t-elle.<p>

Elle n'était pas sûre qu'il l'ait entendu. Les sirènes s'étaient tues, mais le brouhaha environnant restait fort.

« Tony, c'est Ziva. »

Elle le vit bouger, grimacer, tenter d'ouvrir les yeux.

« Tony, c'est moi. Je sais que tu m'entends. »

Elle le vit se raidir, jeta un regard aux secouristes toujours à s'occuper de lui.

« Nous allons bientôt le mettre sur un brancard, annonça celui qui lui avait adressé la parole. Continuez à lui parler. Focalisez son attention. »

Elle en prit note et reporta son attention sur son coéquipier. Il ouvrait péniblement les paupières.

« Tony, c'est Ziva. On t'a cherché partout. Où étais-tu ? » reprocha-t-elle.

Elle n'attendait pas de réponse de sa part, simplement un peu d'attention. Elle croisa son regard empli de douleur. Elle choisit de faire comme si elle n'avait rien vu et recommença à parler.

* * *

><p>Il ne comprenait rien. Il ne savait pas où il était, ce qu'il se passait. La douleur l'empêchait de réfléchir comme de prendre conscience de ce qui l'entourait.<p>

Après plusieurs secondes interminables, il comprit enfin que des gens étaient près de lui. Une voix chaude et douce lui parvenaient aux oreilles. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce qu'elle disait, mais elle avait quelque chose de rassurant. Il se sentait mieux en l'écoutant. Elle lui permettait de se raccrocher à quelque chose, de ne pas se laisser happer par la douleur.

Petit à petit, il distingua des mots et des phrases.

« Ziva. » murmura-t-il en la reconnaissant.

Il ne savait pas si c'était sa voix qu'il venait d'entendre. Ça n'y ressemblait que moyennement. Elle était presque incompréhensible.

« Je suis là. » répondit la jeune femme.

Alors c'était bien sa voix et elle l'avait entendu.

« Mal, souffla-t-il les larmes aux yeux.

- Je sais, Tony. Je sais que tu as mal, mais on va s'occuper de toi. Ça va aller, tu vas voir. »

Ses pensées n'étaient pas claires. Il n'arrivait pas à y mettre de l'ordre.

« Tout le monde va bien, reprit Ziva. On a eu peur pour Tim et Abby, mais ils vont bien. Gibbs, Ducky et Jimmy aussi. »

Les prénoms lui ramenèrent des souvenirs.

« Tim...

- Il va bien, Tony. Abby aussi. »

Il en fut soulagé sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi. Quelque chose d'important lui échappait, il le sentait. Mais il avait si mal à la tête qu'il n'arrivait pas à trouver quoi.

Ziva poursuivit, cherchant à capter son attention. Il avait trop mal pour réfléchir. Il se laissa bercer par la voix de sa compagne. Elle lui permettait d'échapper à la douleur. C'était tout ce qu'il voulait.

* * *

><p><strong>Alors ? Vous en pensez quoi ?<strong>


	5. Blessé

**Cette suite s'est faite attendre, je sais. J'ai eu beaucoup de boulot et très peu de temps pour écrire.**

**accro : **Non, Tony n'est pas amnésique. Il a simplement du mal à se concentrer avec la douleur et donc se rappeler ce qu'il s'est passé. Tu veux emmerder Queen ? Dans mes bras que je t'embrasse ! *cherche une super idée* Et si on inondait l'hôpital ?

**capucin : **Une nouvelle tête, génial ! Alors ne pas faire souffrir Tony risque d'être très difficile au vu des chapitres précédents. Et je ne parle bien sûr pas du TBC. *réfléchit* Je vais voir ce que je peux faire.

**Bones :** C'est donc ça la psychologie inversée ? Ça explique beaucoup de choses...

**WJ :** Tu le veux dans quel sens ?

**Shallia :** Bizarre, ça a rassuré beaucoup de monde que son visage n'est rien. *ne comprend pas*

**PBG :** Tu es sûre que ça va ? Parce que pour un membre du TBC, tu as des réactions étranges sur l'état de Tony.

**love :** Comme pour accro, non, il n'est pas amnésique. Juste un peu mal en point...

**Dil :** Que vas-tu penser de celui-là alors : superbe ? Horrible ? Comme tu l'as remarqué, je me suis retenue sur le TBC et, vu les réactions des lecteurs (cf reviews), je crois que c'est mieux. De plus, s'il est trop amoché, ce sera coma artificiel et il sera mis trop à part de l'histoire. Donc il faut pas qu'il soit trop abîmé.

**lili :** Oui, un peu de Tiva ne fait pas de mal. Nuage intact ici aussi, mais je risque de redescendre sur terre prochainement. Faut que je rende visite à Queen, ça fait longtemps qu'on s'est pas vu. Je ne voudrais pas qu'il déprime.

**Vraiment, MERCI à vous ! Savoir que vous suivez cette fic, que vous l'appréciez, me fait extrêmement plaisir !**

**Bonne lecture à tous !**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 5 – Blessé<strong>

.

Les sirènes s'étaient tues et il était là, étendu sur le sol. Trois secouristes l'entouraient, s'affairant à il ne savait quoi. Ou plutôt, si, il le savait, mais il préférait l'ignorer. Voir son agent ainsi était suffisamment éprouvant pour ses nerfs pour qu'il ne s'attarde pas sur son état. La douleur qui peignait ses traits lui glaçait le sang. Il avait aperçu la peau à vif sur sa main gauche. Cette vision, bien que fugace, lui avait aussitôt fait détourner le regard. S'il s'attardait sur le reste de ses blessures, il deviendrait incapable de quoi que se soit.

« Donc non, concluait Ziva, je ne conduis pas mal. »

Elle était auprès de lui, ses mains encadrant sa tête. Si tout ce qu'il se passait depuis plusieurs minutes lui paraissait surréaliste, ce n'était rien comparé à _ça._ La jeune femme, installée près du blessé, lui faisait la conversation au sujet de sa « conduite suicidaire pire que celle du patron » dixit Tony depuis qu'il avait été dans un véhicule avec elle au volant.

« Menteuse. » articula-t-il.

Elle le regarda outrée.

« Je conduis bien ! C'est toi qui ne sais pas apprécier ma conduite ! »

Il eut l'air de vouloir rire, mais le ricanement se transforma en grimace.

« Ben voyons. » souffla-t-il moqueur.

L'israélienne releva la tête vers lui. Elle l'avait entendu arriver.

« Dîtes-lui, vous, que je conduis bien ! » l'harangua-t-elle.

C'était ce dont il avait besoin pour reprendre pleinement pied dans la réalité. Il rejoignit ses agents.

« Ziva a raison, DiNozzo. » dit-il en s'accroupissant près de lui.

Tony cligna des yeux, circonspect.

« Gibbs ? »

- Tu t'attendais à quelqu'un d'autre ? Au Père Noël peut-être ?

- Je... »

Il ne parvint pas à poursuivre. Il ferma les yeux et serra les dents sous une nouvelle vague de douleur.

« C'est bon, déclara un urgentiste, on peut l'emmener. »

Un autre se rapprocha des agents.

« Tony ? »

Il attendit une réaction de sa part puis continua.

« On va vous mettre sur une civière et vous conduire à l'hôpital. Vous bouger risque d'être douloureux.

- Encore plus ? » s'enquit-il non sans ironie.

Keith Doll sourit. Il avait bien cerné le personnage depuis que Ziva l'avait sorti de sa torpeur. Il savait quoi lui dire pour le garder alerte, lui faire penser à autre chose qu'à la souffrance.

« Aucune idée ! rétorqua-t-il. Vous voulez parier ?

- Non, refusa l'agent. Je... veux... pas... perdre.

- Petit joueur. »

Ce fut au tour de Tony de sourire.

Les secouristes avaient l'habitude, cela se voyait. En quelques instants, l'agent fut sur une civière, prêt à être emmené.

« L'un de vous peut l'accompagner. » annonça Keith.

Les deux autres agents échangèrent un regard. Gibbs hocha la tête, invitant Ziva à y aller.

« On s'occupe de trouver le responsable, affirma-t-il.

- Je vous tiendrais au courant de son état. » répondit-elle.

Elle grimpa dans l'ambulance. Sitôt les portes refermées, l'engin s'ébranla. Sa sirène se mit en marche et il s'éloigna à toute vitesse vers l'hôpital le plus proche.

« Gibbs ! »

C'était Abby. Avec les autres, elle se tenait à quelques mètres de lui. Ils avaient vu Tony être emmené.

« Il va s'en sortir. » leur assura-t-il.

Aucun d'eux ne tenta de le contredire. Il se rapprocha.

« Je veux savoir ce qu'il s'est passé. » poursuivit-il en passant en mode agent.

McGee et Abby se concertèrent.

« On ne sait pas grand chose, patron, avoua Tim.

- Dîtes quand même. »

Il commença à raconter ce qu'il s'était passé durant les quinze dernières minutes.

* * *

><p>Il était de nouveau perdu. La voix de Ziva qui lui avait servi de repère jusqu'à présent n'était plus audible. Il n'arrivait pas à garder les yeux ouvert avec les lumières de l'ambulance pour la chercher. La douleur reprit sa place initiale, inhibant ses pensées. Il ne céda pas à la panique, il lâchait prise. Rester conscient était trop difficile, trop dur à supporter. Il préférait tout oublier.<p>

« Tony ! »

Un mot, deux syllabes, son prénom, sa voix.

« Tony, répéta Ziva, accroche-toi. »

Il aurait bien voulu l'y voir !

« On sera bientôt à l'hôpital. On va s'occuper de toi. »

Il ouvrit les yeux, prêt à les refermer si la luminosité était trop forte. Au lieu de ce qu'il avait identifié comme des néons lors de sa précédente tentative, il trouva le visage de la jeune femme. Elle lui sourit, passant une main dans ses cheveux.

« Ça va aller, tu vas voir. Les autres vont trouver qui a fait ça. »

Son esprit n'était plus embrumé. Le « qui » transforma sa tête en flipper. Des flashs revinrent à sa mémoire. Un visage sorti du lot, un nom également.

« Adam.

- Quoi ? »

Elle ne comprenait pas de quoi il parlait. Elle devait pourtant savoir.

« Adam... Spelling, dit-il en détachant chaque syllabe. C'est... lui.

- Celui qui a posé la bombe ? »

Il cligna des paupières pour confirmer. Parler lui demandait énormément d'effort. Il était incapable de faire une faire une phrase complète et se limitait à quelques mots choisis.

« C'est à toi qu'il en veut ?

- Non, réfuta-t-il.

- Alors à qui ? Tu le sais ?

- Tim. »

Elle avait un air ahuri maintenant.

« McGee ? »

Il confirma de nouveau. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour parler, il la coupa.

« Il... sait pas. »

Elle était intriguée à présent.

« Secret, expliqua-t-il. Le... protéger.

- Tu as gardé le secret pour le protéger ? »

Ce n'était pas tout ça fait ça, mais il n'était pas en mesure de lui raconter toute l'histoire et il souhaitait taire son rôle de gardien auprès de l'informaticien. Alors il acquiesça, dans la mesure de ses moyens, espérant arriver au plus vite à l'hôpital tant pour échapper aux questions de l'israélienne qu'à la douleur.

* * *

><p><strong>Alors, que pensez-vous de ce chapitre ?<strong>

**Une idée sur la suite ?**

**Des questions ?**


	6. Adam

**Je vous adore !**

**WJ :** *Réceptionne bébé Tony et le renvoie*

**Dil :** Des reviews come ça, j'en redemande ! Bonne question : que va faire Adam ?

**Bones :** Oui, vivement les révélations ! Et ça "commence" avec ce chap'.

**love :** Non, tu as compris. Et les explications arrivent !

**lili :** Là, ça m'étonnerait que tu trouves du Tibbs. Mais ça va revenir !

**PBG : **Je n'aime pas non plus le TDC. Par contre, j'adore les coeurs !

**pucinette :** Bizarre, on dirait que tu es touché par l'AIPM...

**Shallia :** Ne pas toucher le visage de Tony n'est pas un commandement du TBC, mais je ne suis pas (encore ?) sadique à ce point. Super que tu es rejoint les lecteurs ! Et j'ai bien lu tout ce que tu autorisais sur Tony.

**Chapitre court aujourd'hui, mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de faire mieux. Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 6 – Adam<strong>

.

Les heures étaient passées à toute vitesse. Le NCIS ressemblait à une ruche. Le passage a leur étage était incessant. Les agents s'activaient, en hélaient d'autres, se replongeaient dans leur travail. Tout n'était qu'un beau bazar. Mais, comme pour une ruche, il y avait une organisation précise.

Avec la destruction du labo, Abby s'était réfugiée à leur niveau. Assise à la place de l'italien, elle tentait de retrouver des bandes vidéos qui auraient filmé l'explosion et de les remettre en état avec le peu de moyen dont elle disposait.

L'appel de Ziva après son arrivée à l'hôpital leur avait donné un nom. Adam Spelling était le coupable. Autre chose, il visait Tim. Comment Tony pouvait savoir ça, ils l'ignoraient. Le problème était que l'informaticien ne savaient pas de qui il s'agissait. Le nom ne lui évoquait rien. Savoir que la bombe était là pour le tuer, lui, et que Tony avait été blessé à sa place l'avait suffisamment bouleversé pour que les slaps de Gibbs n'aient aucun effet sur lui, pas plus que ses ordres pour qu'il se remette au travail. Ducky avait réussi au bout de plusieurs minutes là où le patron avait échoué et avait prévenu son vieil ami qu'il s'en voudrait pendant un certain temps, ce qui nuirait vraisemblablement à son travail. Le légiste avait ensuite quitté l'agence pour l'hôpital où il prendrait la place de Ziva. Ils avaient besoin d'elle pour retrouver le coupable.

Il fallut quatre heures pour que la rue devant l'agence retrouve un semblant de normalité. Barrée à chacune de ses extrémités, elle avait été vidée de toute vie. Seuls les démineurs étaient encore sur place pour tenter de comprendre où était la bombe lors de la déflagration et à quoi elle ressemblait. Ils rapporteraient à la gothique des choses à analyser dans peu de temps. Faute d'appareils pour ce faire, Vance avait réquisitionné le laboratoire du FBI. Fornell devait rejoindre l'équipe en échange. Il remplacerait DiNozzo et aiderait à mettre la main sur Spelling.

Tobias appréciait le jeune homme et il lui en devait une. Cela datait de l'époque où Gibbs avait fui -il n'y avait pas d'autres mots pour ça- au Mexique. Et il comptait bien s'acquitter de sa dette.

En quatre heures, ils rassemblèrent assez d'informations sur Adam pour comprendre que l'homme était dérangé et avait la rancune tenace.

L'histoire remontait à la séparation de l'équipe, deux semaines avant le retour de Ziva, lorsque Tim était au service ce cybercriminalité. Parallèlement aux codes que le directeur lui avait demandé de craquer, il aidait des collègues sur différentes affaires. S'il ne se rappelait pas d'Adam Spelling, c'était pour la bonne raison qu'il ne l'avait jamais rencontré.

Il avait vérifié des comptes pour une équipe -il ne se souvenait plus laquelle- et avait trouvé la preuve du détournement d'argent à laquelle le comptable prenait part. Après ça, l'informaticien était passé à autre chose sans faire plus de cas de l'affaire, contrairement à Adam. L'homme avait été arrêté par les flics et mis en cellule le temps que le NCIS vienne le récupérer à Chicago. Il avait été licencié et sa femme avait fait ses valises. Leur divorce avait été prononcé trois mois plus tard.

La façon dont il s'était échappé du tribunal n'était pas très claire. L'essentiel était qu'il s'était évanoui dans la nature avant qu'un appel anonyme conduise les flics dans un squat où ils l'avaient trouvé salement amoché et solidement attaché. Condamné à plusieurs années de prison, il avait été libéré pour bonne conduite. La véritable raison se cachant derrière ses mots était néanmoins la surpopulation carcérale.

L'ex-comptable jugeait Timothy responsable de son malheur. Il avait donc décidé de se venger sitôt dehors. La seule chose qu'aucun d'eux ne comprenait, c'était ce que Tony avait à voir avec cette histoire.

* * *

><p>« Gibbs ! s'écria Abby. Je l'ai ! »<p>

Debout derrière le bureau de DiNozzo, la gothique était survoltée. Ce qu'il s'était passé y était moins pour quelque chose que la quantité astronomique de soda qu'elle avait avalée.

« Qu'est-ce-que tu as ? interrogea l'ancien marine.

- Adam ! Je l'ai sur une vidéo ! »

Elle quitta sa place pour venir se placer devant l'écran plasma, invitant les agents à en faire de même. Puis, elle lança la vidéo.

La caméra était située à un angle de l'agence. Il virent un homme avancer tranquillement sur le trottoir, un immense sourire sur le visage. Repérant la caméra, il s'arrêta et leva la tête fièrement vers elle. Il porta sa main à son front et prononça quelques mots.

« Échec et mat, Gardien. Saluez McGee pour moi en Enfer ! » traduisit Abby.

Il rabaissa son bras et reprit sa route. Elle coupa la vidéo.

« Qu'est-ce-que ça veut dire ? demanda Tim. Pourquoi dit-il ça ?

- Il te croyait mort, expliqua-t-elle.

- Ce n'est pas ça Abby. Il s'adresse à Gardien. Qui est-ce ?

- Tony. » répondit Ziva.

Trois paires de regards se braquèrent sur elle.

« Y a-t-il une chose que tu as oublié de nous dire ? s'enquit sombrement Gibbs.

- Je...

- Tu ?

- Tony m'a dit autre chose en allant à l'hôpital.

- Quoi ? »

Elle se tourna vers Tim.

« Qu'il avait gardé le secret pour te protéger. »

Elle marqua un temps, puis jeta un coup d'œil à Gibbs.

« Tony a toutes les réponses. »

Mais il était incapable de les donner. En ce moment, il était entre les mains des médecins.

* * *

><p><strong>Je n'ai pas vraiment relu, la correction des fautes viendra plus tard. <strong>

**J'espère que ce chap' vous a plu !**

**Pour Fornell, je tiens à préciser que je n'avais pas du tout prévu de l'intégrer à l'histoire. Seulement, la mort de Gérard Rinaldi (les Charlots) est passée par là. Pour ceux qui l'ignoreraient, c'était le doubleur du personnage de Tobias.**


	7. Bilan

**Avant toute chose, je voulais vous remercier de votre suivi (oui, j'ai craqué, j'ai été voir les stats). Je ne vous ferai pas l'affront de vous donner des chiffres, simplement : merci à tous les lecteurs.**

**Mais ce qui me fait plaisir, ce n'est pas tant les lecteurs que les reviewers. Merci pour tous ces commentaires !**

**anna :** Je te rassure tout de suite, Tony va s'en sortir, physiquement du moins. Pour le reste, je ne peux pas spoiler !

**Bones :** On ne peut pas dire que tu vas en savoir plus dans ce chapitre, mais... enfin, tu verras.

**WJ :** J'ai noté le jeu de mots et surtout la longueur du com ! Tu peux toujours essayer de relancer Bébé Tony, mais je ne promets pas le résultat.

**lili :** La pub est terminée !

**pucinette :** Heu... pas de réponses dans ce chap'. Les docs vont rendre Tony tout comme avant !

**PBG :** J'adore aussi l'idée d'Abby au bureau de Tony.

**Shallia :** Ce chapitre aussi est intermédiaire. Et j'aime que tu aimes cette alternance !

**Love :** Peut-être que oui, peut-être que non ! Beaucoup de questions et pourtant peu de réponses dans ce chap'.

**vanessaAl :** Merci pour la mise en favori de _Gardien_ (et des autres). J'attends ton com !

**Aujourd'hui, l'histoire fait un petit bond dans le temps. Le chapitre est miniature, mais c'est normal. Je ferai plus long la prochaine fois. **

**Bonne lecture à tous !**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 7 – Bilan<strong>

.

Tony avait toutes les réponses. Tony savait mais ne pouvait rien dire. Il s'était occupé d'Adam, Timothy en était sûr, et ils ignoraient pourquoi. _Il_ ignorait pourquoi. C'était un cauchemar. Deux jours que ça tournait en boucle dans sa tête. Il n'en pouvait plus.

Adam Spelling était introuvable. Tony était en soins intensifs. Le NCIS était dans tous ses états. Quant à l'équipe, il ne valait mieux pas contrarier un de ses membres.

* * *

><p>Shaun Paddington posa son sac au sol avec un soupir de lassitude. Encore une fois, Tony terminait à l'hôpital. Il maudissait le nom des DiNozzo et la poisse génétique qui l'accompagnait. Il avait en horreur de rendre visite à son jeune cousin dans ce genre de cas.<p>

Le jet en provenance d'Orb l'avait déposé une heure plus tôt à l'aéroport de Washington. Prendre pied sur le tarmac lui avait fait réaliser que les rares fois où il quittait le royaume pour l'Amérique, Tony était mal en point. Il comprenait d'autant mieux la lassitude de lady Silviana face à la maladresse de son fils. À croire que sire Richard et l'agent faisait un concours. Ils n'avaient pourtant rien en commun à part leurs origines.

* * *

><p>« Jethro, soupira Tobias Fornell, je sais que tu veux le coincer. Et, crois-moi, je désire tout autant que toi mettre la main sur ce type. Mais tu dois faire une pause ! »<p>

Devant le bureau de l'agent spécial, l'homme du FBI tentait de lui faire entendre raison.

« Depuis combien de temps n'as-tu pas dormi plus de deux heures d'affilée ? »

Gibbs lui jeta un regard noir.

« J'ai autre chose à faire que dormir, Tobias.

- Tu n'es plus bon à rien, Gibbs ! Tu n'es pas un surhomme, tu as besoin de dormir si tu veux être efficace. Tout le monde a pris du repos, sauf toi. La caféine ne fera pas toujours effet. Elle va finir par te lâcher.

- Je dois retrouver Adam Spelling.

- _Nous_ devons le retrouver. Cette guerre n'est pas uniquement la tienne ! »

Les deux ex-maris de Diane se toisèrent du regard. Tous deux savaient qui avait raison, seulement...

« J'ai du travail, siffla Gibbs en reportant son attention sur les dossiers devant lui. »

Tobias leva les yeux au ciel, désespéré de son comportement. Ils avaient tous essayé de lui faire prendre du repos. C'était un échec. Il en venait même à plaindre Spelling. Lorsque Jethro le retrouverait, il ne donnait pas cher de sa peau.

* * *

><p>L'hôtel où Shaun était descendu était tranquille, loin de l'agitation du centre ville, mais toute fois assez proche pour ne pas perdre son temps dans les transports afin de le rejoindre. Aujourd'hui, il se félicitait d'autant plus de son choix qu'il était à égale distance de celui-ci, du Navy Yard et de l'appartement de Tony.<p>

L'irlandais abandonna sans y toucher son sac pour se rapprocher de la fenêtre. Après un regard pour l'agitation de la rue, il attrapa le portable de sa poche et composa un numéro.

« Allô, Timothy ? »


	8. À l'écart

**Shaun est de retour et vous êtes toujours là, merci !**

**WJ :** Mais je l'aime beaucoup !

**Chersich :** C'est parfait si tu aimes !

**shallia : **Intriguant dans quel sens ?

**anna :** Et je te remercie de les suivre !

**lili :** La maison d'en-dessous fume toujours autant ?

**Bones :** Shaun en Buzz ? Heu... joker !

**PBG :** Oui, Shaun is back !

**Comme annoncé la dernière fois, le chapitre d'aujourd'hui est plus long. ****J'y ai fait quelques rappels à propos de Shaun pour ceux qui n'auraient pas lu _Sire. _**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 8 – À l'écart<strong>

.

C'était n'importe quoi. Tout cette histoire ne pouvait être qu'une arnaque sans nom dont il était le pigeon. Il ne voyait pas d'autres explications.

Un type voulait le tuer. Tony était victime à sa place. En ce moment à l'hôpital, on l'avait placé dans un coma artificiel pour lui éviter de souffrir. Shaun, un homme qui avait été son garde du corps durant son bref séjour à Orb, venait de débarquer aux États-Unis après avoir appris la nouvelle et voulait le voir. Point capital, il voulait une rencontre seul à seul, sans que les autres soient au courant.

Éviter la surveillance de Gibbs, Ziva et Fornell n'avait pas été simple, mais il y était parvenu. Sur ses gardes, il avait rejoint le Potomac près duquel se trouvait l'agence fédérale. Il cherchait maintenant l'irlandais.

« Timothy ? » appela une voix grave.

L'agent se retourna.

« Shaun ! »

En quelques enjambées rapides, l'homme le rejoint.

« C'est bien que vous ayez réussi à venir, commenta-t-il.

- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous souhaitiez me voir seul et encore moins ce que vous faîtes à Washington ! »

Shaun le scruta en silence le mettant mal à l'aise.

« Un homme a tenté de vous tuer. » finit-il par lâcher.

L'informaticien resta perplexe.

« C'est pour ça que je suis là, ajouta Shaun.

- Pour me protéger ?

- Oui, et trouver par la même le responsable.

- Nous n'avons pas besoin de vous. Tout le NCIS est en train de traquer Adam Spelling.

- On m'a donné une mission, je la remplis. »

Timothy s'apprêtait à répliquer, une voix le coupa.

« Qu'est-ce-que vous foutez là, McGee ? »

À une dizaine de mètres d'eux, Tobias Fornell le fixait avec colère.

« Je...

- Vous dégagez de là et vous rentrez à l'agence tout de suite ! Un type veut votre peau, c'est pas le moment de faire une balade ! »

Tout en parlant, il les avait rejoint.

« Je ne veux pas de meurtres aujourd'hui autre que celui de Spelling. Si vous ne rentrez pas dans la seconde, je ne retiendrai pas Gibbs. Autant vous dire qu'on pourra compter les morceaux une fois qu'il se sera chargé de vous. »

L'agent pâlit. Il savait le patron dans une colère pas possible. En faire les frais parce qu'il se trouvait dehors pour un rendez-vous dont il n'avait rien dit ne le tentait absolument pas.

Il jeta un regard à Shaun. Celui-ci ne quittait pas l'agent du FBI des yeux.

« McGee ! » menaça Tobias.

Électrisé par le ton impérieux, le jeune homme s'éloigna à pas rapides. Une fois qu'il eut bien disparu dans l'enceinte du bâtiment fédéral, l'agent reporta son attention sur le nouveau venu.

« Shaun Paddington, commença-t-il.

- Tobias Fornell, répondit l'autre avec un sourire.

- Ça faisait longtemps.

- Pas tant que ça, je trouve.

- Vraiment ?

- Le temps passe vite. Quoique tout est relatif avec le temps.

- Vous êtes là pour me faire un cours sur le sujet ?

- Vous savez bien que non.

- Et donc ?

- Tony n'est plus à même de remplir sa mission. Je suis là pour le remplacer et trouver Adam Spelling.

- Que vous a dit McGee ?

- Pas grand chose. Vous êtes arrivé trop tôt.

- Navré d'avoir interrompu votre petit rendez-vous clandestin !

- Si vous voulez vous faire pardonner, dîtes-moi ce qu'il sait et ce que vous savez.

- Il ne sait presque rien.

- Presque ?

- Spelling a laissé un message pour les caméras de surveillance : _Échec et mat, Gardien. Saluez McGee pour moi en Enfer._ C'est un peu trop théâtral à mon goût, mais efficace.

- Il a des doutes ?

- McGee ? Non, il ne comprend pas, mais ça ne va pas durer.

- Il le faut pourtant. Il ne doit pas savoir.

- Shaun, vous savez que je suis d'accord avec vous et DiNozzo, mais soyez réaliste, ça ne sera plus possible très longtemps !

- Vous comptez le lui dire ?

- Bien sûr que non ! J'ai fait une promesse, je compte bien la tenir.

- Mais ?

- Nous ne sommes pas seuls dans l'histoire. Il y a l'équipe, Gibbs.

- Alors donnez-leur quelque chose. Écartez-les.

- Avec quoi ?

- Le nom de ceux qui se sont occupés de Spelling avant que Tony le retrouve et le balance aux flics par téléphone.

- Vous croyez qu'ils sont encore vivants ? L'espérance de vie dans leur gang est plutôt faible.

- Qui ne tente rien n'a rien.

- J'espère que vous savez ce que vous faîtes.

- Vous n'avez pas confiance en moi ?

- C'est en Gibbs que je n'ai pas confiance. Avec DiNozzo dans le coma, il est capable de tout. Il est devenu imprévisible. Le café et le manque de sommeil ne lui réussissent pas quand un de ses agents est à l'hôpital.

- Alors occupez-vous de lui, canalisez-le.

- C'est de Gibbs qu'on parle ! Le type prêt à braquer une banque pour pouvoir se payer sa caféine quotidienne !

- Fornell, j'ai suffisamment de problèmes à m'occuper avec Timothy et Spelling en plus de Tony à l'hôpital. Débrouillez-vous.

- J'espère vraiment que vous savez ce que vous faîtes, Shaun, répéta Tobias. Sinon, je crains que ce soit la fin du NCIS tel que nous le connaissons. »

* * *

><p>Il était vivant. Timothy McGee était vivant ! Pire, il n'avait pas une égratignure.<p>

Adam Spelling envoya au sol tout ce qui se trouvait sur la table avec un cri de rage. Les yeux exorbités, le visage rouge de colère, la respiration haletante, il avait l'air d'un fou. L'échec de son plan l'avait mis dans une fureur inimaginable. Il était devenu incontrôlable et surtout terriblement dangereux.

Dans un éclair de lucidité, il cessa la destruction systématique des objets à sa portée et attrapa son arme. Un nouveau plan se dessinait dans sa tête. Pour avoir McGee, il lui suffisait de tuer son gardien. Une fois fait, il n'aurait qu'à attendre la venue de l'informaticien et à le tuer.

Il sourit. Tout espoir n'était pas perdu.

* * *

><p>On lui cachait des choses. Tim en était sûr. Rien qu'à la façon dont Shaun et Fornell s'étaient regardés, il avait compris qu'ils se connaissaient. Il ne savait pas comment, mais c'était une certitude.<p>

Il en avait marre des secrets. Ça avait commencé cet été en apprenant qu'une branche de sa famille appartenait à la famille royale des O'Connor. Son père était le cousin de sire Richard, souverain du minuscule royaume d'Orb, voisin de l'Irlande. Quand il s'était blessé, il avait assuré la régence. Il n'avait pas fait grand chose, hormis rencontrer les ministres et signer quelques papiers, ce dont il se félicitait. Son calvaire n'avait duré que cinq semaines, une éternité, avant que son père accepte de le remplacer. Il ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi d'ailleurs et il soupçonnait un autre secret à ce sujet.

Et maintenant voilà que Shaun, le garde du corps de la reine mère qui avait été le sien durant deux semaines, débarquait à Washington alors qu'un type voulait sa peau. Ça faisait beaucoup de choses en très peu de temps. Cela ne le rassurait pas.

C'était de Tony qu'il obtiendrait des réponses. Certes, il était dans le coma, mais il n'était qu'artificiel. Les médecins avaient dit qu'ils auraient pu ne pas l'y plonger. Cependant, il aurait été pour ainsi dire shooter aux anti-douleurs afin de ne pas souffrir, alors mieux valait qu'il y soit.

Il fallait qu'il les convainque de l'en faire sortir. Plus exactement, c'était son père qu'il devait convaincre. Gibbs avait dû l'appeler pour le prévenir. Senior était en ce moment même au chevet de son fils avec Ducky. C'était à lui que revenaient toutes les décisions à prendre au sujet de sa santé. De son âge, le légiste était en mesure de lui expliquer plus clairement les choses que le personnel médical et était chargé de leur signaler tout changement d'état de l'agent.

S'il ne réussissait pas à le convaincre, alors il trouverait les réponses seul, quitte à affronter Spelling dans un duel à l'issue duquel l'un deux ne sortirait pas vivant.

* * *

><p><strong>Alors, qu'en pensez-vous ?<strong>


	9. Stupide

**Merci pour vos coms !**

**WJ : **Oui, une peluche ! *embrasse bébé Tony pour le remercier*

**anna :** Folle ? Jamais ! Mais peut-être atteinte de l'AIPM...

**PBG :** Ma plus grande fan, si tu savais comme je t'aime... Mais je vais te décevoir, je le crains. Pas de TBC au programme dans ce chapitre.

**Bones :** Ils t'aiment aussi, j'en suis sûre !

**lili : **Oui, c'est de Tony dont je parlais, pas de Shaun. De là à parler de TBC...

**Cherisch : **Oui, il faut des pauses de temps en temps. Mais l'action revient !

**Bonne lecture à tous !**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 9 – Stupide<strong>

.

Il était stupide. C'était un constat qu'il n'aimait pas, mais c'était la vérité. Il était stupide d'avoir pensé à ça. Sortir Tony du coma, mais qu'est-ce-qui lui était passé par la tête ?

Posté dans le couloir, Timothy contemplait avec tristesse la scène se jouant dans la chambre. Jamais il n'avait vu Tony aussi vulnérable. Entre les tuyaux, les machines et les bandages, il donnait l'impression de n'être rattaché à la vie que par un simple fil. Un fil minuscule qu'il était prêt à maltraiter dans tous les sens pour le faire sortir de l'inconscience et obtenir des réponses. Quel égoïste il était.

Assis de part et d'autre du lit, son père et Ducky discutaient à voix basse. Il voyait le légiste tenter de remonter le moral à un homme semblant porter le poids du monde sur ses épaules. Il était de profil, il ne parvenait pas à voir la totalité de son visage, mais il devinait sans difficulté la peine qui l'accablait. Son unique enfant était entre la vie et la mort devant lui. Les médecins disaient qu'il s'en sortirait, mais rien n'était jamais sûr dans cet univers où le risque zéro n'existait pas. Il était contraint à l'attente. Il était face au pire cauchemar de tout parent.

* * *

><p>Tobias rejoignit l'open space en pestant contre Spelling. Qu'un seul homme, un simple comptable qui plus est, puisse mettre une agence fédérale dans cet état était intolérable disaient leurs supérieurs. Lui, ce qu'il trouvait intolérable, c'était surtout sa capacité à mettre Gibbs dans une telle fureur que plus personne ne se risquait à lui adresser la parole depuis deux jours. En fait, les autres agents l'évitaient soigneusement, qu'ils soient du NCIS ou du FBI. Ils passaient tous par des intermédiaires pour leur faire passer les infos, soit David, McGee, Sciuto et lui-même. Même Vance l'appelait quand il avait quelque chose à leur faire savoir, bien qu'il soit à l'étage au-dessus. Alors, si Gibbs ne tuait pas Spelling, tous pouvaient être certains qu'il s'en chargerait lui-même.<p>

« Quand, Abby ? » questionnait l'ancien marine en serrant les poings.

Toujours installée au bureau de DiNozzo, la gothique poursuivait ses recherches sur le comptable. Elle s'était rendue quelques heures au labo du FBI avant de revenir au NCIS sa peluche dans une main, un gobelet de CafPow dans l'autre. Elle connaissait les laborantins et avait choisi de les diriger depuis _son_ agence plutôt que s'y installer. Elle était en effet convaincue de trouver Spelling à la façon de Tim, sans analyses, uniquement par informatique. C'était ce qu'elle faisait en partie dans son travail et elle avait décidé de s'y consacrer pleinement cette fois. Il devait avouer qu'elle avait eu raison. Les analyses sur la bombe ne leur avait pas appris grand chose, rien qui puisse leur permettre de remonter jusqu'au responsable du moins.

« Il y a cinq minutes, répondit-elle.

- Qu'est-ce-qu'il s'est passé il y a cinq minutes ? s'enquit-il.

- Le véhicule loué par Spelling a été repéré, expliqua-t-elle.

- Où ?

- À deux rues de l'hôpital où se trouve Tony. »

Ça, c'était pas bon.

« On y va, décida Gibbs en attrapant ses affaires.

- Et Tim ? demanda Abby.

- Il n'est pas revenu ? » s'étonna Tobias ?

Il savait avoir passé un moment au téléphone après avoir quitté Shaun. Ce qui signifiait que l'informaticien aurait déjà dû être là depuis longtemps.

* * *

><p>Il y eut un déclic, léger, puis une sensation de froid sur sa nuque.<p>

« Timothy McGee, dit une voix doucereuse, quel plaisir de vous trouver là !

- Adam Spelling, siffla-t-il.

- Vous vous souvenez de moi alors ? Non, ne répondez pas, c'est inutile. »

Tim tenta de bouger. La pression sur sa nuque disparut pour réapparaître dans son dos.

« On reste là, agent McGee. »

Il retira l'arme à sa ceinture. Le jeune homme jeta un œil à la chambre. Il suivit son regard.

« Incroyable qu'il soit en vie en ayant été aussi près de l'explosion, pas vrai ?

- Laissez-le en dehors de ça !

- Mais c'est lui refuse de rester à l'écart, pas l'inverse !

- Vous racontez n'importe quoi !

- Alors vous n'avez toujours pas compris ?

- Compris quoi ?

- Qu'il vous protège depuis votre première rencontre. »

* * *

><p>« Gibbs, je te serai reconnaissant de ne pas nous tuer tout de suite ! » demanda Tobias en s'accrochant comme il le pouvait à la portière.<p>

En réponse, l'agent appuya plus fort sur l'accélérateur.

« McGee ? interrogea-t-il.

- Abby a repéré sa voiture sur le parking de l'hôpital. » répondit Ziva.

Elle avait les yeux rivés sur son portable. Seule une de ses mains était accrochée à la poignée de la porte. L'agent du FBI ne comprenait pas comment elle faisait pour supporter un tel voyage ainsi. Déjà qu'à deux mains il avait du mal à ne pas se prendre la vitre dans les virages, alors avec une seule...

* * *

><p>Ducky et Senior ne se doutaient pas du drame se jouant dans le couloir. Spelling et l'agent parlaient à voix basse.<p>

« Vous inventeriez n'importe quelle excuse pour justifier vos actes, dit Tim d'une voix amère.

- Vous croyez ?

- Oui.

- Vous avez tort. Votre ami s'est mis en travers de ma route, il en a payé les conséquences. Mais sachez que jamais je ne l'ai visé.

- Que faîtes-vous là alors ?

- Je voulais un moyen de vous amener à moi. Le tuer me paraissait judicieux. C'est inutile maintenant puisque vous êtes là.

- Qu'allez-vous faire ?

- Quitter cet endroit pour commencer. »

Il appuya davantage l'arme sur son dos.

« Avancez. »

* * *

><p>Shaun courait le plus vite qu'il le pouvait sur le parking. Il fallait qu'il rattrape Tim. Cet idiot était parti se jeter droit dans un piège.<p>

Il comprenait sa volonté d'avoir des réponses. Il voyait bien que les secrets étaient légion autour de lui. Mais il aurait préféré qu'il le coince dans un couloir pour les lui faire avouer plutôt que se précipiter à l'hôpital. Là, il était en danger.

* * *

><p>La porte se referma, les coupant de l'agitation de l'hôpital. Face à face dans la cage d'escalier, les deux hommes se défiaient du regard.<p>

« Vous ne vous en sortirez pas, assura Timothy.

- Je suis là pourtant.

- Vous ne connaissez pas mon patron.

- Je n'ai pas encore eu cette chance, mais votre Gardien m'a suffit. Je ne compte pas m'éterniser.

- Quel Gardien ?

- DiNozzo. Je vous l'ai dit, il vous protège depuis toujours.

- C'est mon collègue et mon ami, c'est normal.

- Non, il vous protège _vous,_ pas l'agent. Il protège un O'Connor comme le font d'autres membres de sa famille. C'est ce que j'ai appris lors de notre rencontre.

- Quelle rencontre ?

- Quand il m'a retrouvé dans la rue après avoir été passé à tabac par des gens à qui je n'aurai pas dû répondre. À votre avis, qui a appelé la police pour lui dire où me trouver ? Qui m'a attaché pour que je ne puisse pas m'enfuir avant leur arrivée ?

- Vous mentez !

- Votre naïveté est touchante. »

Il visa sa tête...

« Adieu, agent McGee. »

...et tira.

* * *

><p><strong>Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que vous m'en voulez de cette fin ?<strong>


	10. Le laisser, le comprendre

**L'AIPM n'a pas touché tout le monde, bonne nouvelle !**

**WJ :** Tu es vraiment sûre de vouloir parier ?

**love :** Je pense aussi qu'il va le regretter. Effectivement, Tim sait pour Tony à présent. Mais je ne t'en dis pas plus pour ce chapitre.

**PBG :** Cher neveu adoré, je ne vous ai pas oublié ! Cette suite permettra à PBG d'aller mieux. Alors, elle risque de récupérer son pc. Et je ne vais rien faire sur Ziva et toi. Je te sens triste ! Rassure-toi je vais t'offrir une peluche cravate dorée en compensation, d'accord ?

**lili :** Tu as raison, je ne peux pas faire ça !

**anna :** Mais il ne va pas mourir !

**Dil : **Tu as reviewé tout ce que tu avais en retard ? Waouh ! Tu es géniale ! Et t'as vu ? Je poste un jour après ! Un truc à préciser à propos d'un com, c'est Tim qui veut le duel, pas Gibbs. J'espère que ton samedi soir sera meilleur que le vendredi !

**Lul :** Merci pour tes reviews sur toutes mes fics ! Je vais te répondre ici vu que tu n'as pas de compte. . . . . . . _Gardien_ : Nan, on n'a pas fait de pacte avec PBG, mais j'avoue que c'est une idée à creuser ! Et puis je suis sûre que tu iras mieux avec ce chapitre. . . . . . . _Personne_ : Je ne trouve pas qu'il leur pardonne rapidement, ou peut-être est-ce dû au temps qu'a duré l'écriture de cette fic. Je ne me rends pas compte. Pour le "encore une histoire qui m'a fait pleurer plus que de raison", ça veut dire que maintenant que tu commences une de mes fics, tu prévois les mouchoirs ? . . . . . . _Secret_ : Ca peut donner cette impression vu que tu lis toutes mes fics à la suite et c'est vrai dans un sens ! Tant mieux si tout ce tient mieux que tu l'imaginais. J'ai conscience que certaines choses paraissent énormes ou un peu dingues (pour ne pas dire du grand n'importe quoi), mais j'ai fait le choix de ne rien occulter du double épisode, alors il fallait bien que je trouve des explications. Au début, ça devait être dans _Réveille-toi_, mais je me suis dit que ce serait trop compliqué. Passé l'écriture des trois premiers chapitres, c'est devenu évident ! Pour le frère et soeur, je sais qu'il peut paraître étrange, même si je suis convaincue que leur relation y aurait ressemblé si Jenny n'était pas morte. Mais je ne pensais pas que l'âge te poserait problème, les acteurs n'ont que cinq ans d'écart ! . . . . . . _Seconde Chance_ : C'est bien que des gens qui ne connaissent pas Stargate osent se lancer dans sa lecture et me donnent leur avis. Je peux ainsi voir si elle est compréhensible ou non. Je n'ai jamais envisagé Tony souhaitant ramener un de ses proches (ce qui n'est pas possible puisque la machine est détruite), mais c'est vrai que j'aurais pu parler des regrets. . . . . . . _Confiance et Trahison : Carpe Diem _: Oui, j'ai osé tué Tony, j'ai même recommencé dans _Presque_ ! Là aussi, ce n'est que temporaire. Mais c'est vrai que si on ne lit pas la suite, il s'agit d'une death fic, ce que je déteste pourtant. Je ne pense pas qu'Eli soit plus méchant qu'il ne l'est dans la série. Pour Stone, ça colle au personnage. Donner les informations est surtout le gage qu'ils apprennent qu'il a finalement "gagné". Mais je te crois si tu trouves certaines choses trop faciles. C'était ma première véritable fanfic. Elle est trèèès loin du chef d'oeuvre. Il y a beaucoup de choses que je trouve limite quand je la relis maintenant. . . . . . . _Tempus Fugit :_ Heureusement que tu as lu la suite et que tu sais ce qu'il en est de Tony et de la "folie" de Ziva, hein ! _. . . . . . Modus Vivendi_ : Lors de la première review, j'ai craint pour ma vie. A la deuxième, j'ai été rassurée. A la troisième, j'ai constaté avec plaisir que toute pulsion meurtrière était oubliée. Pour la dernière, je te dois des explications. Ou plutôt, tu devrais aller lire les bonus. Pour le passage torture/confiance, c'est Boxe et natation. Tu auras alors l'élément qui te manque. Quant à ce que j'ai dû réflechir pour l'intrigue, par rapport à d'autres, crois-moi, c'est rien !

**Aujourd'hui, long chapitre ! Vous constaterez que la fin approche. **

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 10 – Le laisser, le comprendre<strong>

.

La rencontre avec le sol fut douloureuse. À vouloir éviter la balle, il allait se fracasser le crâne sur le carrelage. La douleur atténuait ses réflexes. Il évita de justesse le second tir en roulant sur lui-même. Il doutait éviter le troisième projectile quand la porte s'ouvrit à la volée. Il aperçut une silhouette sans toute fois parvenir à l'identifier. Celle-ci propulsa le comptable contre le mur avec violence. Sous le choc, le Smith & Wesson fut lâché par son propriétaire. Par chance, aucun coup ne partit.

Tim profita de l'affrontement de son sauveur et Spelling pour se relever. Sitôt debout, sa tête se mit à tourner. Il se retint d'une main au mur et dû prendre quelques instants avant un retour à la normale.

La porte rabattue s'ouvrit de nouveau en grand. Shaun apparut, Ducky sur ses pas. Le légiste se précipita vers lui tandis que l'irlandais s'occupait des deux autres.

« Lâche-le, Anthony ! ordonna-t-il. Tu es en train de l'étouffer ! »

Mais DiNozzo n'avait aucunement l'intention de lâcher Spelling. Au contraire, l'idée de le tuer semblait lui plaire. Un sourire que Tim qualifia de sadique étira ses lèvres. C'était infime, mais présent. L'agent ne voyait que lui. Étrangement, il lui faisait autant peur qu'il le ravissait. L'idée d'Adam mort avait quelque chose de plaisant.

« Ça va, Timothy ? » s'enquit Ducky en le sortant de ses pensées.

Le jeune homme acquiesça et s'écarta de lui.

« Je vais bien. » assura-t-il en rejoignant Shaun.

L'irlandais n'arrivait pas à faire entendre raison à l'italien.

« Tony, il n'en vaut pas la peine. »

L'étreinte autour du cou ne se relâcha. La porte s'ouvrit de nouveau.

« DiNozzo ! tonna Gibbs.

- N'essayez pas de m'en empêcher, répliqua l'intéressé.

- Vous ne vaudrez pas mieux que lui, répliqua Tobias.

- Vous en avez envie autant que moi.

- Ce n'est pas pour ça qu'on va passer à l'acte.

- C'est un mensonge, Gibbs.

- DiNozzo...

- Allez-vous-en !

- Ils ont raison, Tony. » intervint Ziva.

Elle se tenait contre le mur d'en face avec le légiste et l'agent du FBI. L'espace de la cage d'escalier était réduit. Ils étaient huit à s'y trouver. Cela lui paraissait beaucoup et pourtant pas assez pour raisonner Tony. Ils semblaient dans une impasse.

« Ne faîtes pas ça, reprit le chef d'équipe.

- Vous souhaitez la même chose, Gibbs.

- DiNozzo, écoutez...

- Vous savez le mal qu'il a fait à mon garçon ! ? Il ne mérite pas de vivre.

- Comment croyez-vous que votre fils agira en sortant du coma ?

- Ne me jouez pas ce couplet alors que vous feriez pareil à ma place.

- Laissez-le. » intervint soudain Timothy.

Senior quitta du regard Adam. L'homme était proche de l'inconscience.

« S'il vous plait, continua l'informaticien, laissez-le. »

Le père de l'agent hésita. Puis, avec un regard dédaigneux pour Spelling, le laissa tomber au sol. Sans un mot, il quitta ensuite l'endroit, suivi de près par Ducky.

Tobias fit signe à Gibbs de les imiter d'un hochement de tête.

« Ne le prends pas mal, Jethro, dit-il, mais je tiens à assister à son procès, pas à ses funérailles. »

Il passa les menottes au comptable. Ziva récupéra son arme et les douilles. Les balles fichées dans le mur et le sol attendraient.

« On s'occupe de lui. » assura-t-elle.

Tobias poussa sans ménagement l'homme vers les marches. Elle lui emboita le pas.

Gibbs jeta un œil à Shaun et son agent. Constatant qu'ils ne se quittaient pas du regard, il les abandonna à la cage d'escalier. Ils avaient besoin d'être seuls, de discuter.

* * *

><p>La porte du rez-de-chaussée claqua. Tim jeta un regard noir à Shaun.<p>

« Il faut qu'on parle.

- Je ne pensais pas qu'on en arriverait là, soupira le garde du corps.

- Vous vous attendiez à quoi ? » répliqua Tim agacé.

L'homme eut un sourire triste.

« Je ne sais pas trop en réalité. »

L'agent fronça les sourcils.

« Je veux des réponses.

- À quoi ? demanda Shaun.

- Tout.

- Ça risque d'être long.

- J'ai tout mon temps. »

Pour appuyer ses dires, il s'assit sur les marches. Son compagnon le considéra un instant, soupira de nouveau, puis s'adossa au mur.

« J'avais espérer échapper à cette conversation, avoua-t-il. C'est avec Tony que vous devriez l'avoir, pas moi.

- Pourquoi ?

- Adam a dû vous le dire. C'est lui votre gardien, comme je suis celui de Lady Silviana.

- C'est n'importe quoi.

- Arrêtez ça, nous savons tous les deux qu'il s'agit de la vérité. La nier ne fera que me ralentir sur les explications que je dois vous donner. Mais si c'est vraiment ce que vous souhaitez...

- Qui êtes-vous ? le coupa Tim.

- Vous vous décidez enfin à poser la question ? Vous n'aviez pourtant pas l'air de vouloir le savoir à Orb.

- Nous ne sommes pas à Orb.

- C'est exact.

- Alors ?

- Paddington. C'est mon nom de famille. C'était aussi celui de la mère de Tony. Il appartient donc à ma famille. C'est un cousin éloigné. Et je ne pense pas avoir besoin de vous dire ce qu'en faire partie implique.

- « La famille de Shaun s'occupe de la sécurité de notre famille depuis des générations », cita Tim. C'est ce que m'a dit Lady Silviana.

- Et je vous ai expliqué ce qu'il en était. »

* * *

><p><em>« Nous n'avons jamais souhaité détenir un pouvoir quel qu'il soit sur le royaume, expliqua Shaun. Nous apprécions le rôle qui nous a été dévoué à l'origine et en tirons une grande reconnaissance.<em>

_- Sa famille est la plus importante après la nôtre à Orb et une des plus reconnues d'Irlande, poursuivit Lady Silviana. La loyauté et la fidélité dont elle fait preuve, en plus de son efficacité, lui valent l'admiration de tous. Chacune de nos familles reconnaît et estime l'autre._

_- Être au service de la famille O'Connor est le rôle le plus gratifiant qui soit pour les miens. »_

* * *

><p>« Je trouve toujours cela étrange.<p>

- C'est normal, Timothy. Mais, pour paraphraser Tony, « Être un Paddington a toujours voulu dire être gardien. Ce n'est pas seulement une tradition, c'est un besoin et une vocation. »

- Et c'est son cas.

- Pas exactement.

- Comment ça ?

- Tony n'a jamais voulu être un Gardien de la même manière que nous. Il souhaitait protéger les gens en général, pas une seule personne. C'est d'ailleurs ce qu'il a fait.

- Mais ?

- Il vous a rencontré. Il a su que ce ne serait plus le cas, qu'il serait votre gardien, que c'était comme ça que ça devait se passer.

- Rien ne l'y obligeait !

- Il n'a jamais vu ça comme une obligation. C'est naturel pour lui. »

Tim garda le silence, intégrant péniblement ces nouvelles informations.

« Comment m'a-t-il reconnu ? questionna-t-il ensuite. Le jour de notre rencontre, je veux dire. Il m'avait déjà vu ?

- En photo, oui, mais pas des centaines de fois non plus. C'est surtout le nom qu'il a reconnu. Un appel à votre père a suffi pour le confirmer.

- Il savait ? C'est pour ça qu'il a accepté de me remplacer à Orb ?

- Tim, il savait pour votre appartenance aux O'Connor. Alors vous pensez bien que la réponse est oui. Mais pour votre remplacement, je dois dire que Tony avait de très bon arguments pour le convaincre.

- Lesquels ?

- Souvenez-vous, j'ai arrêté d'être votre garde du corps.

- Parce qu'un de vos cousins et vous-même aviez convaincu lady Silviana. Tony, je suppose.

- Oui, puisqu'il était à Orb, je n'étais plus nécessaire. Il reprenait son rôle.

- C'est lui le plus reconnu ?

- Oui, parce qu'il a toujours agi dans l'ombre. C'est ce qu'il le place devant moi.

- Qu'a-t-il dit à mon père ?

- Précisément, je ne sais pas. Mais l'idée était qu'il n'avait que deux mois de vacances et que vous deviez assurer la régence plus longtemps. Il aurait dû vous dire la vérité pour rester.

- Alors il a appelé mon père pour éviter ça. Quel courage !

- Il ne l'a pas fait, pas avant que vous ayez choisi de rentrer en Amérique.

- Je répète ma question. Que lui a-t-il dit ?

- Que s'il refusait, alors vous apprendriez la vérité. Vos relations n'étant déjà pas des meilleurs, vous risquiez de couper totalement les ponts avec lui, même chose pour Tony.

- Qu'est-ce-qui vous fait croire que ça ne va pas arriver ? Ils m'ont menti pendant des années !

- Ils vous ont caché des choses, ils ne vous ont pas menti.

- Vous jouez sur les mots, vous le savez !

- Tony savait que vous dire la vérité, c'était vous perdre. Il tient à votre amitié. La perdre, en plus de votre confiance, n'obtenir plus que du dédain, peut-être du dégoût et vous voir vraisemblablement quitter le NCIS lui est intolérable.

- Il n'avait qu'à dire la vérité dès le début !

- Vous ne l'auriez jamais accepté. Vous n'auriez pas intégré l'agence. Vous le savez parfaitement.

- Ça aurait peut-être été mieux.

- Vous le pensez sincèrement ? »

Il ne répondit pas.

« Tim, reprit Shaun, je comprends que vous soyez en colère. Ils vous ont menti, vous leur en voulez, c'est normal. Mais gardez à l'esprit qu'ils n'ont fait ça que pour votre bien.

- Je n'ai pas besoin d'être materné.

- Non, mais vous avez besoin d'être protégé, comme tout le monde. Être agent fédéral signifie se faire des ennemis autrement plus dangereux que lorsqu'on est simple informaticien. Tony vous protège. Il protège aussi Ziva, Abby et les autres. Il prend soin de tous ses proches au quotidien. Ce qui est différent avec vous, c'est ce que cela le rattache à ses racines et qu'il l'aurait fait même si vous n'aviez pas rejoint l'équipe, même si vous étiez restés des étrangers l'un pour l'autre.

- Mais ce n'est pas le cas.

- Non, ça ne l'est pas. Ça ne le sera jamais. Vous pouvez choisir de le rayer de votre vie, il restera toujours votre gardien quoi qu'il arrive.

- Et si je n'en veux pas ?

- La question ne se pose pas. Il sera toujours là pour vous.

- Je n'ai pas mon mot à dire ?

- Si vous étiez à sa place et qu'il s'agissait de votre sœur, cesseriez-vous de la protéger ?

- C'est ma sœur ! Même si elle me haïssait, je continuerai !

- Il en est de même pour Tony. »

De nouveau, l'agent resta silencieux. Shaun rejoignit la porte, l'ouvrit.

« Pensez à ce que je vous ai dit. »

Tim hocha la tête. Il passa dans le couloir. La porte se rabattit dans un bruit sourd.

L'agent prit sa tête dans ses mains et ferma les yeux. Il avait besoin d'être seul, de faire le point.

* * *

><p><strong>Le flashback de ce chapitre vient de <em>Sire.<em> Je vous y renvoie si vous souhaitez (re)lire le passage en entier de la conversation Shaun/Silviana/Tim ou en savoir davantage sur le "choix" de Tony d'être le gardien de Tim à travers celles Shaun/Tony.**

**Dans vos reviews, vous n'avez jamais mentionné l'idée de Senior en tant que 'sauveur'. Surpris ?**

**Qu'avez-vous pensé de la confrontation entre Shaun et Tim ? Et plus généralement du chapitre ?**


	11. De familles en famille

**Je suis de retour ! Après deux semaines sans internet, me revoilà avec la suite et fin de l'histoire.**

**Vous l'avez sans doute remarqué, j'ai changé le titre de cette fic en ajoutant le mot "Irlandais". C'est en effet ainsi que j'ai décidé d'intituler l'histoire regroupant les deux tomes de _Sire_ et _Gardien._**

**Lul :** Souvent, j'oublie des mots, je fais des fautes de frappe ou d'orthographe. Personne ne me fait la remarque. Et puis il arrive que des lecteurs fassent un scandale pour une erreur de mot. Vous savez que vous êtes tous impressionnants quand vous faîtes ça ? C'est un peu flippant aussi. Sinon, merci pour le com sur _Les effets._ Il devrait y en avoir un autre au moins, mais je n'ai pas l'inspiration pour le faire. Donc, on verra. Pour celle-ci, je n'ai pas inventé le Paddington, on l'apprend dans la série (son oncle maternel s'appelle Clive Paddington). C'est sûr que les « Tony » peuvent paraître étrange, mais c'est voulu et tu remarqueras qu'il n'y a que certaines personnes qui l'appellent ainsi.

**PBG :** Pour calmer MiniBleu, donne lui une photo de Ziva. Tu verras, il va devenir sage comme un image !

**pucinette :** C'était le but de laisser penser à Junior, mais c'était impossible que ce soit lui.

**Dil :** C'est mon chouchou ! Je ne te donnerai aucun spoiler, juré. Tu verras par toi-même.

**lili :** Vive Senior ! Tu vas savoir ce qu'il en est de Tim et Tony aujourd'hui. Et, rappelle-toi, je suis adepte des happyend.

**Ayahne : **Tu lis tout d'un coup, mais la review est miniature, sniff.

**love :** Oui, un problème résolu et les autres vont suivre.

**lalala :** Tu as adoré ? C''est une super nouvelle. Et pour la suite, même avis ?

**Bones :** T'es de retour ? Cool ! Je t'aime aussi !

**Gallifrey221B, ARnoFool, anci2506, mario77, Khamoon **et** MISSTV :** Merci pour les mises en alerte et favori. J'attends vraiment vos reviews maintenant que l'histoire se termine !

**Merci à vous pour ces coms !**

**Vous vous demandez tous comment ça va se passer pour Tim et Tony. Vous allez le savoir aujourd'hui puisque je vous poste la fin de l'histoire. Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 11 – De familles en famille<strong>

.

La nuit tombait. Bientôt, il ferait noir. Pourtant, le père de Tony n'alluma pas la pièce. Il se contenta de se réinstaller plus confortablement dans le fauteuil. La nuit serait longue, comme les précédentes et comme les suivantes. Malgré le lit supplémentaire placé dans la pièce, il refusait de quitter son siège. Il voulait être au plus près de son fils. C'était normal. Il s'inquiétait et pouvoir tenir sa main dans la sienne le rassurait.

Il vivait un cauchemar depuis l'appel de Gibbs pour lui annoncer la nouvelle. Il avait l'impression de se retrouver des années en arrière, lorsque sa femme était sur un lit identique à celui-ci. Cette fois là, ils étaient rentrés à deux à la maison. Il ne supporterait pas de rentrer seul aujourd'hui.

Il était bien loin d'être le père parfait. Il en avait tout à fait conscience. Il devait même avoir plus de défauts que de qualités, mais il aimait son fils. Personne ne pourrait jamais lui reprocher quelque chose à ce sujet. Tout ce qu'il avait fait dans sa vie était avant tout pour lui. Il avait fallu une brève discussion avec Gibbs, puis avec Ducky dans cette même chambre pour se rendre compte de ses erreurs. À vouloir assurer son avenir, il en oubliait le principal, passer du temps avec lui. Certes, l'un comme l'autre avait des problèmes en manière de communication, mais il aurait dû faire le premier pas pour tenter de rétablir une relation plus _normale._ Il avait essayé durant l'année écoulée, mais ce n'était pas suffisant. Il s'en rendait compte maintenant. Faute de se parler, ils n'avaient jamais organisé de vrais moments à deux.

Il n'avait cependant pas tous les torts. Junior y avait sa part. Il ne lui reprochait rien. Lui même ne montrait pas l'exemple, alors que pouvait-il attendre de son fils ? Il le déplorait seulement.

La mort de sa femme les avait marqués. Son garçon avait ensuite usé de leur incapacité à communiquer pour lui éviter bien des passages dans les divers établissements hospitaliers que comptait le pays. C'était la raison pour laquelle il ne lui avait rien dit lorsqu'il avait eu la peste. Il souhaitait le protéger. Il ne voulait pas lui rappeler l'époque où leur famille se composait de trois membres, le moment où elle était passée à deux. Il refusait de l'inquiéter.

Sa plus grande erreur en tant que père était sans nul doute de ne pas lui avoir fait comprendre que c'était à lui de ne pas l'inquiéter. C'était lui qui devait le rassurer lorsqu'il allait mal. Junior n'aurait jamais dû lui cacher l'épisode de la peste comme tous ceux où il avait été blessé. Ces moments étaient bien plus nombreux qu'il se l'imaginait. Il l'avait compris lors d'une discussion avec le médecin et un coup d'œil à son dossier médical. Il savait qu'il y avait des risques avec son métier, mais à ce point... certainement que le côté poisse des DiNozzo n'avait rien arrangé.

Il n'en restait pas moins que son fils ne lui avait jamais parlé d'une quelconque blessure ou maladie sans qu'il l'y ait contraint. Entre sa fracture du genou et cette explosion au NCIS, il pouvait compter sur les doigts d'une main les fois où il avait évoqué ce genre de moment et uniquement parce qu'il y en avait des traces visibles.

D'un côté, être dans l'ignorance le rassurait. Il pensait que tout allait bien pour lui. Mais de l'autre, il se doutait que tout ne pouvait pas être aussi tranquille qu'il le laissait entendre. Il en venait parfois à imaginer le pire. Découvrir la vérité avait été la seule chose de bien qui soit ressorti des évènements de ces derniers jours. L'équipe avait prétendu qu'avoir laissé en vie Adam Spelling en était une autre. Il restait dubitatif à ce sujet.

Ce qu'il s'était produit plus tôt dans la journée lui avait fait réaliser pleinement les risques du métier d'agent fédéral. Ducky avait tenu à lui assurer que ce genre de cas était rare. Rare ne voulait pas dire inexistant. Il se demandait comment faisait les autres parents pour ne pas se faire un sang d'encre à chaque fois que l'appel de leur progéniture se faisait attendre. Au choix, ils n'en savaient pas plus que lui, même moins, ou ils avaient une capacité incroyable à se contrôler. Même Gibbs, pourtant réputé pour son self-contrôle, n'avait pas réussi. Il le regrettait autant qu'il en était soulagé.

L'agent était là pour Junior. Il avait été la figure paternelle qu'il n'avait pas su être au moment où il en avait besoin. Il lui arrivait de jalouser cette relation entre eux. Il savait aussi que la réciproque était vraie. L'un était le père biologique, l'autre était une sorte de père adoptif. Comme toujours dans ce genre de cas, chacun se méfiait de l'autre et de son importance dans la vie de l'enfant. Ils se jalousaient et appréciaient également que l'autre soit là pour lui. Qu'importe ce qu'il s'était passé comme ce qu'il se passerait dans l'avenir, Junior resterait leur priorité à tous les deux. Il était leur fils unique après tout.

* * *

><p>Perdu dans ses réflexions, il ne se rendit compte de <em>sa<em> présence que lorsqu'il fut auprès de lui.

« Comment va-t-il ? questionna Timothy à voix basse.

- Les médecins sont confiants, répondit-il sur le même ton. Il faudra surtout du temps avant de constater une amélioration. »

Il vit le jeune homme acquiescer et hésiter sur la marche à suivre.

« Asseyez-vous. » lui dit-il en désignant le siège de l'autre côté du lit.

L'agent obéit en silence. Il semblait bouleversé. Le new-yorkais n'aurait su dire si la vision de son ami en était responsable où tout ce qu'il s'était passé, vraisemblablement un peu des deux.

« Comment allez-vous ? demanda-t-il.

- Bien.

- Vous n'avez pas l'air sûr de vous.

- Je... je ne sais plus trop où j'en suis. » avoua l'agent.

C'était un peu le cas de tout le monde à vrai dire.

Timothy hésitait. Il semblait vouloir parler, sans toute fois oser prononcer un mot. Il ne pensait pourtant pas être du genre impressionnant.

« Vous connaissez Shaun ? » finit-il par demander.

Ainsi, ils y arrivaient. Il doutait vraiment discuter de ça avec lui. Il n'était pas la personne la plus appropriée pour en parler. Il ne maîtrisait guère le sujet.

« Oui, je le connais. C'est un cousin de ma femme. »

Tim hocha la tête. Il s'en doutait, mais il avait besoin de la confirmation.

« Quelque chose ne va pas avec lui ? interrogea Senior un peu inquiet.

- Cette histoire de gardiens... »

L'italien soupira.

« Oui, je suis au courant.

- Ça n'a pas l'air de vous plaire.

- Ça ma plaisait mieux quand Junior n'avait rien à voir avec ça. Sans cette histoire, il ne serait pas dans cet état. »

L'informaticien baissa la tête, coupable.

« Ce n'est pas de votre faute, poursuivit Senior.

- C'est à cause de Spelling qu'il est là, à cause de moi.

- C'est vous qui avez placé cette bombe devant l'agence ?

- Non.

- Alors vous n'y êtes pour rien.

- Mais si Tony n'était pas mon gardien...

- Ce serait arrivé aussi. Je connais mon fils. Je n'ai pas sauté de joie quand il m'a appris son désir de devenir policier, je voulais qu'il trouve un métier moins dangereux, mais je n'ai pas été étonné.

- Flic ne veut pas dire être en danger.

- Habituellement non, mais Junior a une nette tendance à s'attirer les pires ennuis. Je pense même que c'est génétique. Je suis de ce genre là aussi. »

L'agent ne répondit pas, mais il devait avouer qu'il avait raison.

« Tout ça pour que vous compreniez que cette histoire de gardien n'aurait rien changé à ce qu'il s'est passé. Même sans ça, il aurait agi comme il l'a fait.

- Vous disiez pourtant que, sans ça, il ne serait pas dans cet état.

- Ce n'est pas tant de cette affaire de gardien que je parlais que des liens qui vous unissent tous au sein de cette équipe. Devenir gardien a accentué ce côté protecteur qu'il a envers ses proches. Il en oublie alors sa propre sécurité. Je m'avance certainement en disant que ce ne serait pas arrivé s'il n'avait pas été gardien, mais il y a une part de vérité dans mes propos.

- Vous saviez pour moi ?

- Junior m'en avait parlé.

- Et ?

- Et il n'y a rien à dire de plus. Je connais très peu les O'Connor. Je ne me suis pas rendu à Orb depuis la mort de ma femme. Quant aux Paddington, je n'ai gardé que peu de contact avec eux. Shaun est sans doute la personne à qui je parle le plus, c'est à dire une à deux fois par an seulement.

- Vous n'avez pas d'avis là-dessus ?

- Je pense que vous auriez dû savoir la vérité, mais je suis d'accord avec Junior sur le fait de vous l'avoir caché.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que la fonction de gardien n'en devenait que théorique. En pratique, il agissait de la même manière vis à vis de vous que des autres.

- Mais en secret.

- Vous pensez sincèrement qu'il n'aurait pas caché ce qu'il s'est passé avec Adam Spelling s'il avait s'agit d'une autre personne ? D'Abby par exemple ?

- Non.

- Moi non plus. La différence avec Abby, c'est que vous êtes un O'Connor. Le secret prenait une autre ampleur. Si vous l'aviez su, vous n'auriez jamais cru qu'il faisait ça pour une autre raison que son rôle de gardien.

- C'est pourtant le cas.

- Non, être gardien passe après.

- Après quoi ?

- À votre avis ? »

Tim resta pensif en regardant le visage détendu mais bardé d'éléments étrangers de Tony.

« Notre amitié, avoua-t-il, c'est après ça que passe sa fonction de gardien. »

Senior acquiesça.

« Vous pensez qu'il s'en veut ? interrogea Tim ensuite.

- À quel propos ?

- De ce secret, de ces mensonges.

- Oui, je le pense. Et vous ?

- Quand je j'ai appris, j'ai été en colère. Je n'avais jamais été aussi en colère de ma vie, je crois.

- Et maintenant ?

- Je comprends. Je ne dis pas que je l'accepte et que ça me ravit, mais je comprends.

- Que comptez-vous faire ?

- Parler avec mon père. Je crois que c'est nécessaire. Nous n'avons pas été en très bon termes ces dernières années, il est temps d'y remédier. Nous devons mettre les choses à plat, repartir sur de bonnes bases. »

Le new-yorkais ne commenta pas ses paroles. Il ne pouvait cependant s'empêcher de penser que l'équipe de Gibbs avait ce point commun étrange des relations difficiles avec la figure paternelle. Junior et lui ou Tim et son père n'étaient pas les seuls dans ce cas. Il savait que Ziva et Gibbs avaient les mêmes problèmes.

« Et vous, que comptez-vous faire ? s'enquit Timothy.

- Attendre.

- Il ne sortira pas du coma avant plusieurs jours, peut-être plusieurs semaines.

- Je sais.

- Vous ne pourrez pas être à son chevet tout le temps.

- Je vais m'installer dans son appartement. Il a une chambre d'ami. Ce sera l'occasion pour elle de servir.

- Donc vous restez à Washington.

- Vous pensiez que j'allais partir ?

- Je ne sais pas, je n'y avais pas réfléchi pour tout vous dire.

- Que ferez-vous après avoir parlé à votre père ?

- Reprendre le travail et, comme vous, attendre.

- Nous allons donc être amené à nous revoir souvent.

- Les autres aussi viendront.

- Moins que vous.

- Qu'en savez-vous ?

- Je le sais, c'est tout. »

L'agent restait dubitatif.

« Vous avez mangé ? demanda Senior.

- Pas encore.

- Moi non plus, avoua-t-il en se levant. Vous souhaitez que je vous rapporte quelque chose de précis ?

- Non.

- Dans ce cas, à tout de suite. »

Il quitta la chambre. Tim se rapprocha du blessé, collant son visage au plus près du sien.

« Tony, appela-t-il tout bas, je ne sais pas si tu m'entends mais... merci. Merci d'avoir été là pour moi tout ce temps. Je sais que tu dois t'en vouloir, mais je ne t'en veux pas. Je veux... je veux juste que tu reviennes. Je sais que ça va prendre du temps. Alors j'attendrais. Accroche-toi, Tony. »


	12. Made in Abby

**Chapitre 12 – Made in Abby**

.

Les jours avaient passé, puis les semaines. La vie avait continué pour chacun d'eux. Le NCIS avait retrouvé son état initial, les agents leurs bureaux. Abby occupait un nouveau laboratoire flambant neuf à présent. Le travail n'avait pas cessé avec l'explosion, mais il avait fallu un peu de temps avant un retour à la normale.

Certes, « normal » était un bien grand mot. Tony était toujours manquant à l'appel. Les médecins avaient refusé de le faire sortir du coma. Il souffrirait moins ainsi. Les opérations s'étaient succédé. Ils avaient attendu avec anxiété leurs résultats. Chacune avait été une réussite, au soulagement général.

Timothy marchait d'un bon pas dans les couloirs de l'hôpital. Comme chaque jour depuis l'arrestation d'Adam Spelling, il venait voir Tony. Ses visites avaient lieu avant et après le travail. Il restait toute la journée lorsqu'il était en congé, obligeant le père du jeune homme à reprendre contact avec le monde extérieur. L'homme ne faisait que réfléchir depuis son arrivée. C'était une grande remise en question qu'il avait évité pendant des années. Il ignorait ce qu'il avait fini par obtenir avec elle. Sans doute avait-il pris des décisions plus ou moins radicales vis à vis de son fils et de leur relation, ce qu'il devait faire ou ne pas faire par exemple.

Lui aussi avait réfléchi. Il avait eu le temps pour ça après discussion avec son père. Il avait aussi parlé avec sire Richard et le reste de la famille O'Connor. Cela lui avait permis d'avoir différents avis bienvenus après ce qu'il avait appris. Le temps passé à réfléchir ensuite ainsi qu'une certaine routine reprise avec le travail lui avait donné une certaine tranquillité d'esprit. Il se sentait mieux maintenant. Il y voyait plus clair. Il avait pris une décision et cela lui avait fait du bien.

Il entra dans la chambre en saluant Senior. L'homme l'attendait, debout près du lit. C'était pour aujourd'hui.

« Bonjour Tim, commença-t-il. Comment allez-vous ?

- Bien, sourit-il, très bien même. »

Il était de bonne humeur depuis son réveil. Rien ne parvenait à le rendre maussade, pas même le temps désastreux du dehors. Le temps était froid et pluvieux, sans parler de la force du vent. Pas un rayon ne soleil ne filtrait à travers les nuages noirs couvrant la ville. Les gens ne s'attardaient pas dehors. Les visages des rares personnes croisées étaient tristes ou à l'image du ciel, peu engageants. Pourtant, lui, ne pouvait se départir d'un immense sourire et d'une bonne humeur contagieuse pour quiconque venait à le croiser.

« Ça ne devrait pas tarder, reprit Senior. Les médecins me l'ont assuré.

- Dans combien de temps ?

- Quelques minutes tout au plus. »

Il approuva et prit le temps de le rejoindre, jetant au passage un regard amusé à la décoration de la pièce. Abby s'était déchaînée. Même lui, pourtant habitué, avait eu un temps d'arrêt lorsqu'il était entré dans la chambre après son passage.

« Vous les avez prévenu ? s'enquit le new-yorkais.

- Non, répondit-il en faisant le tour du lit, je le ferai lorsqu'il sera réveillé. »

Senior hocha la tête, signe qu'il en avait pris note, puis s'assit sur le fauteuil.

« Comment va-t-il réagir ? demanda Tim.

- Impossible à dire.

- Et les séquelles, les médecins en ont parlé ?

- Vous les connaissez. Le « je ne préfère pas me prononcer » fait loi chez eux. Ils donneront leurs avis une fois qu'il sera conscient.

- En parlant de ça... »

Il indiqua le patient.

« Il vient de bouger. »

* * *

><p>C'était comme se réveiller après une longue nuit de sommeil. Il ne comprenait pas où il était, l'esprit encore embrumé par tout ce temps passé dans le coma. Les sensations revenaient doucement, le toucher et l'ouïe en premier.<p>

Il entendait des voix sans les identifier ou comprendre leurs propos. Il venait de comprendre qu'il était en position allongée. Il sentait le léger poids d'un tissu sur son corps. Ses bras étaient posés dessus.

Il chercha à ouvrir les yeux. Les premiers essais furent difficiles. Il ne parvenait qu'à entrouvrir ses paupières. La luminosité agressait sa rétine. Il répugnait à les ouvrir en grand. Une ombre se profila devant la source de lumière, diminuant la clarté. Il l'en remercia intérieurement.

Les voix lui parvenaient plus claires au fur et à mesure que le temps passait. Il commençait à comprendre des mots, sans toute fois les reconnaître. Peut-être que voir leurs visages l'aiderait.

Les yeux ouverts, il détailla son environnement. Il se demanda s'il rêvait. Les couleurs étaient étranges, les formes aussi. Ce qui était accroché aux murs était d'un univers qui n'était pas le sien. Il en était certain. Et puis les personnes auprès de lui, elles n'étaient pas normales non plus. Pourquoi son père était là ? Quelle était la raison de sa présence ? Et surtout pourquoi était-il là avec McGee ? L'informaticien semblait particulièrement content. Qu'est-ce-qu'il s'était passé ? Abby l'avait demandé en mariage ? Gibbs avait compris ce qu'était un ordinateur ? Vance lui avait donné une augmentation ?

Il ne comprenait vraiment rien. Sa mémoire lui jouait des tours. Certains souvenirs reprenaient leur place trop lentement à son goût. Il se rappelait de tout, sauf de la façon dont il s'était retrouvé là. Ça ne lui disait rien qui vaille, surtout avec ces deux là dans la pièce. Ce n'était pas normal.

« Bonjour, Junior. »

Il tourna sa tête vers son père.

« Papa ? »

Sa voix avait une sonorité étrange. Il sentait sa gorge irritée. Parler n'arrangeait pas les choses.

« Bois. » commanda Tim de l'autre côté.

Il le découvrit un verre d'eau à la main, l'autre soutenant déjà sa tête. Il aurait aimé faire une remarque à ce sujet, mais il se contenta de boire. Cela lui fit du bien et apaisa le feu dans sa gorge.

« Merci. » souffla-t-il ensuite.

L'informaticien sourit de plus belle. Il ne devait vraiment pas être dans son état normal.

« Qu'est-ce-qui s'est passé ? demanda-t-il.

- Tu ne te souviens pas ?

- Je... »

Non, il n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment il était arrivé là. Peut-être qu'en retrouvant son dernier souvenir...

« Adam Spelling, expliqua Tim, c'est sa bombe qui t'a envoyé ici. »

Spelling ? Bombe ? Mais c'était quoi cette histoire ?

« Il y a eu une explosion au NCIS, Junior. Tu ne t'en rappelles pas ?

- Les médecins ont dit que ça pourrait prendre du temps avant que tu te rappelles. Tu as pris un sacré coup à la tête en atterrissant sur le sol. »

Il se souvenait d'une explosion à présent. Il y avait eu un flash, un bruit assourdissant et une vague de chaleur intense. Ensuite il se rappelait d'un choc sur le sol et de la douleur. Après, il n'y avait rien. Avant non plus.

« Tout le monde va bien. Il n'y a eu que des blessés légers. Enfin, sauf toi. Tu nous as vraiment fait peur, tu sais ? Mais je crois que c'est surtout Ziva et Gibbs pour qui ça a été le plus dur. Ils t'ont vu de près juste après l'explosion, pas nous. »

Il disait beaucoup de choses, beaucoup trop. Il peinait à assimiler les informations et à leur donner une suite logique.

« Et avant ? demanda-t-il.

- Avant, on était à l'agence en train de travailler. J'étais descendu voir Abby. On était au labo lorsque la bombe a explosé. C'est un miracle qu'on n'ait rien eu, à peine quelques égratignures.

- Et moi ?

- Dans la rue, au plus près de la bombe. Je ne sais pas pourquoi.

- Personne n'a compris ce que tu faisais à cet endroit, ajouta son père.

- Et si tu ne te souviens pas, ça risque d'être compliqué niveau explications.

- Les autres... où sont-ils ?

- Au NCIS.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce qu'on n'est pas en congé aujourd'hui.

- Mais... toi ?

- Tu ne crois quand même pas que j'allais manquer le réveil de mon gardien ? »

Gardien ? Oula, c'était pas bon signe ça.

Il n'avait pas parlé d'Adam Spelling tout à l'heure ? Il se souvenait de ce type maintenant. C'était un comptable qui en voulait à l'informaticien. Il...

« Il souriait.

- Quoi ?

- Il était... sur le trottoir d'en face. Il souriait. C'est comme ça que... que j'ai compris. Il y avait un problème. »

Il se rappelait bien. Il avait vu le paquet devant les vitres du labo ensuite. C'était pour ça qu'il était dehors, pour s'assurer qu'il n'y avait aucun danger. Il avait ce pressentiment depuis le matin. McGee l'avait aussi. C'était pour ça qu'il avait fait le tour de l'agence. Il avait couru sans réussir à l'atteindre à temps. La bombe avait explosé. Le labo...

« Abby, toi, vous étiez dans le labo.

- On n'a rien eu. »

Il se souvenait pourtant du trou béant à la place des vitres. Le labby avait été frappé de plein fouet par la déflagration, sa cible.

« Comment ? voulut-il savoir.

- On a été coincé par les tables contre le mur. Je venais de voir le paquet, j'avais tiré Abby dessous l'une d'elle. Ça s'est joué à la seconde. Un peu plus et on y passait. »

Il avait cru avoir échoué. Il avait demandé des nouvelles à Ziva. Elle était auprès de lui. Il avait si mal à ce moment là. Et puis, les docs l'avaient emmené. Il se souvenait de l'un deux, un type qui lui avait demandé s'il voulait parier, un mec bien. Ensuite, il avait parlé d'Adam à la jeune femme. Il lui avait dit pour le secret.

« Gardien, murmura-t-il.

- Oui, acquiesça Tim, c'est ce que tu es. Pour moi. »

Tony le regarda à la fois étonné et inquiet.

« J'ai parlé avec Shaun, expliqua l'informaticien. Je sais tout. »

Et il n'était pas en colère ? Bizarre...

« Spelling est en prison, déclara son père. Tout est rentré dans l'ordre.

- Tu as raté pas mal de choses pendant ton coma, ajouta Tim.

- Coma ?

- Les médecins t'ont plongé dans un coma artificiel, expliqua Senior. C'était mieux pour toi. Ils ne t'ont réveillé qu'aujourd'hui.

- On a plusieurs semaines à te raconter.

- Attendez... j'étais dans le coma ?

- Oui.

- Vous voulez dire qu'on est dans un hôpital ? »

Il regardait la pièce sans réussir à y croire.

« Oui, s'amusa son père, c'est une chambre d'hôpital. Seulement, elle est _made in Abby_. »


	13. Et puis après

**Chapitre 13 – Et puis après**

.

Les voir passer les uns après les autres lui avait fait comprendre à quel point il leur avait manqué. Il avait aussi réalisé que ce genre de situation se reproduisait un peu trop souvent. La présence de son père était cependant un point différant de _d'habitude_. Savoir qu'il était resté là depuis le premier jour, le voir rechigner à partir le soir pour le retrouver à son réveil près de lui était plus que déroutant. Il n'avait pas vécu ça depuis son enfance. Renouer avec ces moments à l'âge adulte ne lui plaisait qu'à moitié. Cela l'insupportait qu'il soit là tout le temps, comme si il ne pouvait pas prendre soin de lui, qu'il avait besoin d'être materné. D'un autre côté, cela le rassurait. Il retrouvait le père qui lui avait tant manqué depuis la mort de sa mère et il aimait ça.

Quelques jours avaient passé pendant lesquels il avait recouvré des forces. Il était loin d'être prêt à faire un footing avec Ziva, mais il estimait pouvoir faire plus que se mettre debout d'ici peu. C'était d'ailleurs un point commun qu'il avait avec l'israélienne à présent, les traces de brûlures sur les jambes. Les dommages étaient surtout d'un point de vue esthétique. Physiquement, il lui faudrait de la rééducation, surtout après cette période d'immobilisation, mais il récupérerait une mobilité complète.

Pour ses mains, c'était une autre affaire. Elles étaient toujours enrubannées. Il faudrait plusieurs mois, même plusieurs années, et de nouvelles greffes de peau pour qu'elles retrouvent un semblant de leur ancienne apparence. Quant à les bouger, c'était encore une autre histoire. Le médecin n'avait même pas pu lui dire quand il pourrait de nouveau s'en servir comme il en avait l'habitude. Les moufles qu'il avait à la place entravaient le plus simple des mouvements et il n'osait pas imaginer ce que ça donnerait lorsqu'il devrait se débrouiller seul. Il attendait pourtant ce moment avec impatience.

Réglé comme une pendule, presque à la seconde près, McGee entra dans sa chambre. Il passait le voir avant et après le boulot à la même heure à chaque fois. Les autres ne s'amusaient pas à avoir une telle ponctualité. Venant de sa part, cela ne l'étonnait pas vraiment.

« Hé ! Comment ça va le Bleu ? »

Il le vit soupirer, faussement désespéré qu'il l'appelle toujours comme ça.

« Très bien Tony. Et toi ?

- L'hôpital ne sert pas à soigner les malades, t'as vu ce qu'ils nous servent à manger ? »

Il montrait les restes de son plateau repas avec une moue dégoûtée.

« C'est justement pour éviter que les gens reviennent, dit Tim en s'asseyant sur le lit. Ils ne tiennent pas à fidéliser leurs patients. »

Tony n'avait pas l'air convaincu.

« Mouais, enfin là on a plutôt l'impression qu'ils cherchent à nous tuer.

- Tu survivras.

- Pas sûr.

- Tony...

- Tu ne voudrais pas me sauver et m'apporter quelque chose de comestible demain soir ?

- Ziva n'a pas prévu de t'apporter une pizza ?

- Si, mais ce ne sera jamais suffisant.

- Et Abby ?

- Elle s'occupe du dessert.

- Je verrais ce que je peux faire. »

La presque promesse lui valut un immense sourire.

« Génial ! »

Il repoussa le plus loin possible de lui le plateau repas.

« Alors, quelles sont les nouvelles du jour ? Gibbs est passé tout à l'heure mais, tu le connais, on ne peut pas dire qu'il soit du genre bavard.

- Il n'y a pas grand chose à dire, c'était la routine.

- Allez, même pas un petit potin ?

- Non.

- Pour me faire plaisir !

- Non plus.

- T'es chiant, McEnnui.

- Je sais.

- Alors pourquoi tu n'essayes pas de t'améliorer ?

- Tu n'aimerais pas.

- Tu veux parier ?

- Non.

- Encore plus chiant que ce que je pensais. » soupira-t-il.

Tim sourit.

« Et toi, ta journée ?

- Longue. Trèèès longue. J'avais personne pour me tenir compagnie et rien de prévu avec les docs, pas d'exam ou autre chose.

- Ton père n'était pas là ?

- J'ai enfin réussi à lui faire comprendre qu'il devait arrêter de passer ses journées ici et qu'il était nécessaire qu'il ait une vie en dehors de moi, comme avant.

- Et ?

- Et rien.

- Tony !

- D'accord, il m'a manqué. Je me suis ennuyé tout seul ! Heureusement, Gibbs est arrivé. Enfin, vu que j'ai fait la conversation, c'était un peu limité aussi. Il avait une sale tête. Tu sais ce qui lui arrive ?

- Manque de caféine. Il n'a pris que quatre cafés dans la journée.

- Et vous avez survécu ?

- Oui, je me demande comment.

- Ça explique sa mauvaise humeur. Je me demande si...

- Tony !

- Oui ?

- Il faut qu'on parle.

- Oula, tu me fais peur à parler comme ça ! Qu'est-ce-qui t'arrive ?

- Spelling.

- Il s'est échappé ?

- Non.

- Alors quel est le problème ?

- Nous deux.

- Je ne savais pas qu'on sortait ensemble, McChéri.

- Tony !

- Ouiii ?

- Gardien.

- Plait-il ?

- On n'a pas encore parlé de ça, de ton rôle de gardien.

- Oh ! Et tu veux qu'on en dise quoi ?

- Je ne veux plus jamais en entendre parler.

- Pardon ?

- J'ai bien compris que quoi qu'il arrive, tu resteras mon gardien. J'ai essayé de me faire à l'idée, mais je n'y arrive pas. Alors je vais faire comme si de rien n'était, ok ?

- Tu crois pouvoir y arriver ?

- Ça ne coûte rien d'essayer.

- C'est vrai.

- Je voulais aussi te dire que ça ne changera rien entre nous, notre amitié je veux dire.

- Mais ?

- Mais quoi ?

- Il y a toujours un mais.

- Pas cette fois.

- Tu ne m'as pas dit ce que tu pensais de cette histoire.

- Parce qu'il n'y a rien à en dire.

- McGee, je veux bien que tu fasses comme si rien ne s'était passé, mais ne me prends pas pour un imbécile non plus !

- J'ai été en colère, d'accord ? Ça m'a mis hors de moi d'apprendre que tu jouais les anges gardiens depuis des années ! Mais je m'y suis fait. En fait, j'ai même compris pourquoi tu avais gardé le secret.

- Tu m'en veux.

- Je t'en voulais, c'est passé.

- Mouais.

- C'est la vérité, Tony.

- Excuse-moi d'avoir quelques doutes.

- Je t'ai fait des reproches depuis ton réveil ?

- Non.

- Je t'ai donné l'impression de t'en vouloir ?

- Non.

- Tu vois bien ! Je ne t'en veux pas.

- _Plus._ Tu ne m'en veux _plus._ C'est différent.

- Tu comptes rester en boucle sur ça ?

- J'ai du mal à me faire à l'idée que tu sois au courant _et_ que tu ne m'en veuilles _pas._

- Comme moi.

- Va falloir du temps pour que tout redevienne normal.

- Plutôt qu'on fasse comme si on ne savait pas.

- Ça revient au même.

- Non. On arrive à agir normalement.

- Parce que je suis coincé ici. Qu'est-ce-que ce sera lorsque j'aurai repris le boulot ?

- C'est à moi que tu poses la question ? »

Tony soupira.

« De toute façon, reprit Tim, tu n'as pas encore repris le travail. Ce n'est pas pour tout de suite.

- Justement, je vais devenir fou si je ne fais rien !

- Pour l'instant, tu te soignes, ce n'est pas _rien._

- Qu'est-ce-que je ferais une fois dehors si je ne peux pas me servir de mes mains ?

- Tu pourras t'en servir, seulement tu feras moins de choses qu'avant ou alors différemment.

- Ouais, ce qui risque d'être un problème avec le métier d'agent fédéral. Comment je ferais avec mon arme ?

- Gibbs te trouveras une occupation pour chaque chose que tu ne pourras pas faire, crois-moi.

- Ce qui ne me rassure absolument pas. Qui sait ce qui va lui passer par la tête ?

- Alors profite de ton temps ici. Tant que tu es là, tu n'as pas à avoir peur de ce qu'il pourra te donner à faire comme travail.

- Mais je m'ennuie !

- Je t'amènerai de quoi t'occuper, les autres aussi.

- Comme quoi ?

- Un ordinateur et des films.

- Et je ferais comment pour l'utiliser ? Je te rappelle que j'ai des moufles à la place des mains !

- Tu trouveras bien.

- McGee !

- Si tu n'apprends pas à te débrouiller tout seul maintenant, comment tu feras après ?

- Amène aussi des crayons de papier.

- Hein ?

- Pour appuyer sur les touches et pouvoir être précis, un crayon fera l'affaire. Prends-en avec une gomme au bout, ce sera encore mieux.

- Tu vois, tu as déjà trouvé une solution !

- J'ai encore des problèmes à régler.

- Tu trouveras des solutions.

- On verra ça.

- Je vais y aller, dit-il en se levant.

- Déjà ?

- J'ai un chien, Tony. Il faut que je m'en occupe !

- T'as intérêt à amener des bons films demain.

- Promis.

- Et à manger aussi !

- La soirée ciné sera parfaite.

- Y a intérêt ! »

Tim s'éloigna.

« Tony ? appela-t-il en s'arrêtant sur le seuil.

- Oui ?

- Tu m'as manqué, avoua-t-il. J'ai cru que...

- Je ne te lâche pas, Tim. Jamais. »

Il acquiesça, rassuré sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi.

« Merci, ajouta-t-il, d'être là pour moi.

- Tu ne te débarrasseras pas de moi comme ça, le Bleu. Maintenant, si tu ne t'en vas pas préparer ce que tu m'as promis, je te garantis que tu vas vivre un enfer !

- Tu ne me ferais pas de mal quand même ?

- Tu veux prendre le risque ?

- Un Hitchcock, ça t'ira comme film ?

- Pense au popcorn. »

- J'y penserai, _mon seigneur_. »

Tony leva les yeux au ciel. Tim sourit et passa dans le couloir. Cette histoire de roi et de gardien était loin d'être finie et il comptait bien en profiter !

* * *

><p><strong>Fin<strong>

**Et voilà, c'était les derniers chapitres. **

**J'ai vraiment aimé écrire cette histoire et vous la faire partager. J'espère qu'elle vous a plu également. D'ailleurs, un avis dessus et sur ces chapitres avant de fermer la page ?**


End file.
